Stepford Friends
by I love Lukey
Summary: Completed! Luke decides it's too painful to be just friends with Lorelai. But, can he stay away? Takes place in late season 4. ***Rating Change!***
1. Chapter 1 Let's Call the Whole Thing Off

**Stepford Friends**

**Chapter 1 - Let's Call the Whole Thing Off  
**

**To my lovely Beta, Jewels: Thank you so much for all the hard work and talent you put into this story. You really make my day with your wit and charm. It's so much fun working with you. Thank you.**

**~*~*~  
**

**This takes place in Season Four, early in the "Luke Can See Her Face" episode. In the last hectic weeks of the Dragonfly Inn's Grand Opening, the staff are scrambling to complete all the details to make the business a success. **

Lorelai had been whirring around the inn, making decisions and checking final details. She was in an especially jovial mood today. Luke was coming by to see the progression of the inn that he invested in. She had to admit it was really the inn that he had saved. He had been unwavering in his support and she was excited for him to see all of her hopes and dreams of owning an inn finally reaching fruition. They had been growing closer these past few months. Their glances became more frequent and lasted just a heartbeat longer than necessary. They had been finding reasons to touch each other. Small reasons, like removing a stray eyelash from her cheek, or fixing his collar when it wasn't lying straight. She was becoming more aware of their relationship, allowing herself to begin thinking of Luke as not just her friend, the diner owner, but of Luke as a man, and potential suitor.

While she was deciding on the placement of some office equipment, she heard him call a familiar greeting to some of the workers in the entry hall. The timber of his voice echoed off the still bare walls of the inn causing her heart to vault as she turned to smile at the town's alpha male.

"Hey."

"Hey," he echoed. Their eyes locked, sending a spark of energy between them as they paused in greeting.

"So, you ready for the tour?"

"You don't have to give me the whole tour."

"Oh, you're getting the tour. You, my friend, are getting the whole shebang! We'll start right here. Notice the high ceilings and low floors." She gestured.

"Uh, yep, the floors are certainly low."

"Wait 'til you feel the water, it's really wet," she teased.

"I can only imagine," he deadpanned.

They toured the downstairs area, talking about the architecture and the finishing touches yet to be added. Lorelai checked things off on her clipboard and Luke inspected the handiwork of the contractors. Entering the kitchen, Luke continued to the sink area to check out the tiles.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Lorelai was ambushed by Sookie and an anxious looking man who was holding a catalog. "Lorelai, I would like to introduce you to Shel Sausman. Shel, this is Lorelai Gilmore," Sookie said, smiling. She was so pleased with herself that she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It is really nice to meet you," Shel said, stifling a nervous giggle.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, too." Lorelai panned the room, looking for an escape. Not seeing one, she remained politely in place.

"Shel is going to be our poultry supplier," Sookie announced with so much enthusiasm, that even Shel was slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, that's great," Lorelai replied through a distracted smile.

"He sells only free-range, hormone-free, and he's recently divorced," Sookie added.

"Oh, well, I assume that one doesn't have anything to do with the other." Lorelai tried to make light of the non-sequetur.

"You're funny," Shel chuckled. "She's funny," he repeated, this time to Sookie. "You know, they say pretty women usually aren't funny because they never had to be. Were you a fat child?"

"Um...I'm gonna go out and check with Michel on something, and you guys just talk 'til I get back." Sookie stepped away conspicuously.

Shel took advantage of his opening, "Listen, Lorelai…"

"Shel, have you met Luke?" Lorelai said, cutting him off. "Hey, Luke...Get up!" she whispered urgently as she pulled him up from under the sink by the elbow. She wriggled in front of him and cradled into the crook of his arm. "Uh, Shel, this is Luke." Lorelai gazed up over her shoulder into Luke's eyes, and flashed him a dynamic smile.

Shel blinked twice and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Luke responded, furrowing his brow, looking first at Shel, then at Lorelai, then at Shel again.

"Luke is my...special friend." She began caressing his arm. She rested her cheek against his biceps now, holding his hand in front of her as well. Luke tried to step away, but she held on steadily.

"Oh?" Shel seemed slightly taken aback.

"I have to tell you, renovating this place has been a real nightmare." She cooed sweetly at Luke. "I just don't know how I would have gotten through it without him. Lorelai leaned back against Luke, pressing him into the sink, and pulling his arm around her waist. She turned her head and looked into his eyes longingly, saying, "Have I said thank you to you recently?"

"Uh...no," he said, standing behind her, too aware of the smell of her hair, only inches from his face.

"Oh. Well, thank you," she said, stroking the side of his rough, whiskery face.

"You're welcome," was all he was able to croak out.

An uncomfortable Shel retreated while saying, "Well, it was nice meeting you both. I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Sookie."

"Oh. Bye, Shel." Lorelai's voice, dripping with honey, followed him out the door.

"Bye, Shel," Luke echoed, barely above a whisper. He was still holding her in his arms, his hand splayed across her flat stomach. He inhaled deeply while being drawn in by an invisible force. His body responded instinctively to her feminine curves. They molded into each other, warming on contact. The heat from her was burning right through the palm that he had resting on her abdomen. The mystery of what holding her felt like was solved for him as he reveled in the spell of Lorelai Gilmore.

Lorelai, oblivious to Luke's reaction, felt relieved that she had escaped having to turn down yet another unwanted invitation. She had way too many things to worry about without adding a poorly matched man to her schedule. Noticing Luke's hand on her belly, impeding her from moving on to another urgent task, she shoved his arm away roughly. "Don't touch my stomach!" Her irritated words snapped at him as she stepped away and immediately focused her attention on a new matter to be attended to on the other side of the kitchen.

Luke stood dazed, suddenly feeling cold and bare where she had been pressed against him only moments ago. In a confused protest, he followed her and said, "_You_ put my hand there."

He felt like a fool. She lured him into her little game, and he fell or it.

Ignoring his hurt reaction, she complained, "She's trying to set me up with Shel, the poultry guy? Why would she do that? I just broke up with someone."

"Yeah, of course you did," he said, scarcely able to control his ire.

"That was close though, huh?" Lorelai laughed, touching his arm playfully.

He recoiled from her touch, and shrugged her away, as if her hand were a glowing branding iron. "Stop it Lorelai," he said sternly, holding her gaze.

"Luke, I was just playing around," she said, surprised by his reaction.

"I've had enough playing around. I'm done here," he said, then turned and walked out the back exit. Humiliated and hurt, he allowed the door to slam behind him firmly.

Sookie appeared next to Lorelai and said, "That was pretty harsh."

"I know. Who peed in his Cheerios?"

"I didn't say _he_ was harsh."

"What? You mean _me_?" Lorelai questioned.

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the lady a prize!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you know he's got it bad for you, yet you keep toying with him."

"But, he's _Luke_. I have to toy with him. That's our thing."

"Well, maybe it _was_ your thing, but now it's just mean. You lead him on, you reel him in, and you let him go, over and over again. Poor guy is confused. No wonder he's so darn grouchy all the time."

Lorelai pondered Sookie's words for a moment. "You really think I'm mean?"

"Oh, Hon, I don't think you mean to be mean. You know what I mean?" She tried to lighten the mood. "You just can't help it. Like so many other men, he's fallen under the Lorelai Gilmore spell."

~*~*~

For the rest of the afternoon, Lorelai's thoughts kept flashing back to Sookie's words. She decided that the only way to make it right again between Luke and her was to face him head on. She would go to the diner tonight and they would smooth things over, just like they always did. She'd drink an ungodly amount of coffee; he'd tell her that caffeine was going to ruin her metabolism. She'd eat an enormous amount of food; he'd tell her that she was going to need angioplasty before she was fifty. She'd follow it by eating two desserts; he'd tell her that she was going to lapse into a diabetic coma. She'd giggle and flirt; he'd argue and scoff. Before the meal was over, they'd strike the balance that had worked for them for so many years, and all would be right in their world.

Having made the decision to go see him, she felt relieved and was able to lumber through her day until well past dinnertime.

When she finally left the inn and climbed into her jeep, his voice crept back into her head. _I've had enough playing around. Just stop it Lorelai. I'm done here. _Rehashing the scene in her mind, seeing the anger and hurt in his eyes, and the certainty in his voice, she started feeling less secure about her decision to visit him.

_He can't really be that mad. Can he?_ she thought. An involuntary shudder ran through her. She steered her jeep toward the near empty diner, determined to make things right.

Luke perfunctorily performed his duties all day, serving customers and ringing up checks. But his mind kept slithering back to Lorelai. Just the thought of her touch on his cheek sent a shiver down his spine. The lingering caress of her hand on his forearm, twirling and pulling his arm hair absentmindedly, made his heart jump. He remembered her sweet whispers of, 'thank you,' as she smiled lovingly up at him. They held hands, and her hands were so delicate, and soft. He could still smell her floral perfume, and feel her hair tickling his nose. Just the memory of the warmth of her body, pressed against his, made his body respond in a completely inappropriate way for the diner. He reveled in these thoughts all day, but invariably they'd be interrupted by the same gesture of rejection or by words that echoed harshly in his mind. _Don't touch my stomach!_

He was taking out his frustrations on every tabletop in the diner, buffing and polishing each, wearing out his towel. Even before he heard the bells, the hairs on the back of his neck were already letting him know that she was in the vicinity. Every time she entered his place, the atmosphere changed. The energy that she added was tangible. _Damn her_, he thought. _She thinks she can just come in here and I'm going to get all tingly? Well, not any more._ He continued to scrub the tabletop several seconds longer than was necessary.

She waited by "her" stool as patiently as a Gilmore could. Noticing that he wasn't acknowledging her caused the butterflies in her stomach to take flight. She took a deep breath, and bellowed with all the cheer she could muster, "Hello, Luke!"

"Be right there," he said, wiping the table a few more times before finally standing upright.

"How's the coffee tonight?"

"Fine," he said as he walked behind counter, pulled a mug from below and filled it. "What else can I get you?"

"What's good?" she cooed, using the toothiest grin in her arsenal.

"Please, just order. I don't have time for this," he sighed, looking right past her to the window over her shoulder.

"Luke, come on, I was just kidding around," she said, laying her hand on his. He jerked his arm away involuntarily as she touched it.

"I know, Lorelai. Everything is a joke with you."

"Whoa, when did you suddenly become my mother?" she asked sarcastically.

"Maybe your mother has a point."

"What's going on? Why are you so angry?" she asked. "This is _us_; this is what we do."

"Not any more we don't," he said.

"What?" She wasn't sure how to proceed. Flashbacks of the last time he was angry with her shot through her mind. She was miserable; he froze her out and wouldn't talk to her for weeks. That was her fault; she could see that in hindsight. She truly regretted that she blamed him for Rory and Jess's accident. But this time, she wasn't really sure what she did that was so wrong. "At least tell me why you're so mad at me."

"I'm not mad," he said as he slid the coffeepot roughly onto the burner, causing coffee to splash onto the machine.

"I bet Mr. Coffee over there begs to differ."

"Lorelai, I need to say something. Please don't interrupt me, and please let me finish." He finally looked her in the eye, causing an electric current to shoot up her spine.

"I'm all yours," she said, elbows on the counter with her chin propped up on her interlocked fingers, her eyes batting at him flirtatiously.

"See, that's exactly what I mean. We can't keep doing this shtick."

"What shtick?"

"You come in here and flirt, and giggle. You can't do that." He started speaking calmly, then his voice picked up steam. "You can't tease me. I don't want you flipping your hair at me, batting your eyes at me, or making pouty lips at me. And you can't touch me."

Lorelai watched him rant as he continued to list all of the things that were no longer acceptable for her to do.

"You can't call me in the middle of the night to find your lost baby chick. I don't want you crying to me when someone else breaks your heart."

She was dumbfounded. He was on a roll. "And, I don't want you using me as a pretend lover just so you can let some stranger down easily."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

He didn't. Fear of losing him as a friend gave way to anger. She couldn't keep it from rising in her voice. "So, I'm supposed to just check my entire personality at the door when I come here? I can't be your Stepford friend."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then please, clarify, because that's what I'm hearing."

"I'm saying that I don't want to do _this_ any more." He moved his hands back and forth between them. "I'm always one step behind you. You're dragging me around by a ring in my nose. And I can't keep up any more. I end up feeling stupid and used."

"When did I ever make you feel stupid? Or used?" she asked.

"Today, Lorelai. Today."

"You mean with Sookie's chicken boy? You can't be jealous of him."

"It has nothing to do with him. It's just, why would she try to set you up? You said yourself you just broke up with someone five minutes ago. Why can't you just be single, even for a little while? Why can't you just act like a normal person, instead of making up some crazy scene? If he wanted to take you out, and you didn't want to go, why didn't you just say no? Why did you have to drag me into it?"

Lorelai sat, staring at Luke. She wasn't sure what she was allowed to say or do anymore.

"And in your twisted little charade, you didn't even give me the consideration of being your boyfriend. I was your, how did you put it, _special friend_. What the hell was that all about anyway?" He finally stopped, and looked her dead in the eye, waiting for a reply.

"I don't know, Luke. I'm sorry. I was just playing around."

"Lorelai, I don't want to play any more. I deserve better than this."

"So, you don't want to be friends with me?" she asked, fear and hurt causing her voice to become small and weak.

"We don't even fall into the 'friends' category any more. We're so beyond that."

Her breath caught in her throat in response to his harsh words. She stared at him incredulously. He uttered words so hurtful that her heart pounded furiously in an attempt to block out the sound.

He shook his head. "You don't yank friends around, playing with their feelings."

"What feelings?" she asked pleading for an explanation.

"See, you don't even have a clue as to what's going on outside of your little Lorelai world. Take a peek out here for a minute. You might see that other people actually care about you. Other people worry about you. They think about you, all the time. And they just want to be with you, next to you, not running after you, hoping to keep up, maybe get invited along for the ride."

He stopped talking, and they both sat in silence for several seconds.

Lorelai tried to process his rant. She was confused and hurt. All this time they had been friends, she grew to depend on him in so many ways. He was her rock, the one stable person in her life that she could always rely on to have faith in her. Now he was lost to her. He didn't want her around. It was almost too much to comprehend. She could see that she wasn't wanted here. Her only option, much as she hated to go like this, was to retreat.

"So, is that how it is then?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's how it is."

She lowered her face so he wouldn't see her blinking away the tears. "I, um, I guess I'll leave you alone." She got up, and collected her purse. "And Luke, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, Lorelai, I'm sorry, too." He wanted so much to stop her and tell her that he needed her, and wanted her in his life. But he didn't move. Like so many times in the past eight years, when he should have acted, he remained immobile. He ached for her as she walked out of his door, out of his life.

She hurried to her jeep, trying to get there before the tears arrived. But, by the time she unlocked the door and climbed in, they were streaming down her face. She pulled on her seatbelt and drove away mechanically, with no recollection of the trip.

When she arrived in her driveway, she remained seated for a while. With her head resting on her arms, slumped over the steering wheel, she allowed the tension to flow away with her tears as she thought about what the hell just happened.

~*~*~

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Splinters

**Stepford Friends**

**Chapter 2**

~*~*~

**Thanks Jewels, for being so positive and helpful with all of your Beta skills! You are so cool!**

~*~*~

For the next several days Lorelai avoided the diner at all costs. She buried herself in work, making decision after decision with a focused clarity that she rarely possessed. The only way to keep her mind off of losing Luke's friendship was to concentrate on something else. That something was the Dragonfly Inn. During the day it was bearable, there were so many people and so many distractions, that she was carried away in the frenzied current of the impending grand opening.

At night it was a different story. She entered a dark, lonely house, ordered take out from one of the half-dozen or so eateries that delivered, and sat alone with her thoughts. As soon as she started eating out of whichever container was in front of her, thoughts of her conversation with Luke bombarded her brain. Her usually hardy appetite had diminished to a few half-hearted nibbles from the take-out-du-jour.

If she and Luke were just friends, then why did her stomach ache all day? Why couldn't she sleep through the night without waking up to his voice? _I don't want to do this any more. _

She didn't tell Sookie, or even Rory, about the conversation at the diner. She allowed them both to think that she was upset over her break up with Jason. One reason she couldn't talk to either of them, was that she'd have to explain why she was more upset over losing a mere friend, than the man who had actually been her lover.

But there was something else. If she admitted it to either of her female confidants, they'd ask questions. She couldn't answer any questions about why she and Luke parted ways. She couldn't answer, because she didn't know. All she knew was that the pit of her stomach lurched every time she remembered him say '_I end up feeling stupid and used.'_

Maybe they never were as good of friends as she thought they were. Maybe he really did think she was a pain-in-the-ass. She knew that her eating habits appalled him. Maybe he really did find her repulsive. She always thought that he was playing up his irritation with her. She guessed that she had been wrong. He really was bothered by her incessant chatter and convoluted thinking.

Her mind dwelled on the type of friend she had been to Luke. _I deserve better, _were the words that haunted her the most_._ She replayed all the times she asked Luke for something and he was there for her. So many times the scenario was the same: she needed him; he was there. He was right, he did deserve better. Her cheeks flushed with shame when she thought about all the occasions he helped her so selflessly and all the times she took that help so readily.

**~*~*~**

After several nights of fitful sleep and very little to eat, Lorelai plunged into her work with unprecedented fervor. She had meetings planned from dawn till dusk, checking, double-checking, signing-off, inspecting, ordering, deciding, and delegating. Her cell phone was in one hand, clipboard and pen in the other. She raced from her office to the dining area to supervise the placement of some bookshelves.

The extension cord that she had stepped over dozens of times that day was still in the same place it had been all morning. It was attached to the circular saw that was being used for finishing touches on the interior trim.

She stepped down too soon and the heel of her shoe became entangled in the cord, causing her to twist her ankle and trip. On her way south, she grabbed one of the sawhorses that served as the base for a makeshift workbench, which held the saw. The saw, bench and all, came crashing down. She landed on her side, slamming into the floor. The sound of the crash echoed throughout the inn, beckoning employees and tradesmen to come running from all directions.

Many hands came to her aide. They lifted the sawhorse and plywood bench off of her legs and helped her to sit up. She had the wind knocked out of her, and was shaken up pretty badly.

"Honey, are you all right?" Sookie asked, deep concerned creases marking her brow.

Lorelai nodded.

"Talk to us, Hon. Are you okay?"

This time, Lorelai shook her head.

Still seated on the floor, grasping her ankle, her face was contorted in pain. When she finally straightened her right knee out in front of her and lifted her pant leg to inspect, it had already begun to swell and discolor. Seeing the effects of the injury, and feeling the humiliation of falling in front of all the people who looked up to her for answers, she started to lose her composure. The lack of sleep and food were taking their toll and her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked up at Sookie.

"Tom and Larry, let's help her up and into the office. I think she needs to take a little break," Sookie called out, her maternal instinct working overtime to protect her friend. "Okay, everyone, she's all right! Go on. Back to work!"

They gathered Lorelai and whisked her away to the office, sitting her on one guest chair, and propping her injured leg up on the other. Tom promised to return promptly with some ice. As soon as the ladies were left alone, Lorelai allowed the brimming tears to fall. She wept for the pain, the humiliation, and the fear. Now that the floodgates had opened, she wept because she had lost Luke and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Does it hurt really badly? I can take you to the emergency room. We should get some X-rays," Sookie asked in a concerned hush.

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine," Lorelai sniffed unconvincingly. "Besides, one of us has to be here. We have a lot of big-ticket items to sign for today. All the kitchen equipment and dining tables are going to be delivered. We need that stuff and can't afford to send any of it back for reshipment. We can't leave the inn today. As soon as I put some ice on it, it should be fine."

Sookie didn't look sold, but she held her tongue. Lorelai was right, though. One of them had to remain at the inn today. By the time Tom returned with the ice, Lorelai had calmed down, but she was still wasn't ready to face the crowd.

With the ice packet in her hand, Sookie said, "Let me take a look, Hon." Lorelai rotated her leg for Sookie to see. Sookie's eyes widened and she blurted out, "Oh God!..." She then slapper her hand over her mouth and said, "It looks good...really good." She overcompensated by nodding heartily and giving a thumbs up."

"It's fine!" Lorelai winced as Sookie covered it with the ice. "I just need a few minutes alone. Thanks Sookie, but go ahead. I know you have things to do in the kitchen."

"Ok, but I'll be back to check on you in a while."

~*~*~

When Sookie entered the kitchen, she went straight to the phone. She knew that Lorelai was too stubborn for her. And since she couldn't get away today, she knew whom to call. There was only one person who Lorelai would listen to. The big strong knight in woven flannel could take her to get X-rays. He would insist, not taking no for an answer, even if he had to carry her there himself.

"Luke's."

"Hey, Luke? It's Sookie,"

"Hi, Sookie."

"It's Lorelai."

"She's not here, Sookie," he sighed. So often in the past several months, people didn't even bother to call Lorelai's cell; they just dialed Luke's directly, circumventing the 'no cell phones' rule that he tried to enforce.

"No, I know. Um, she's hurt. She needs to go to the emergency room," Sookie tried to explain, but she was flustered, knowing that Lorelai would be upset that she went to Luke without her knowledge. "The circular saw was… and then the extension cord…with the bench toppling… and boom!"

"Hold on; I'm there!" He grabbed his jacket and his keys. On his way out the door, he asked Ceasar to call Lane in early for backup.

Luke swung his legs into the truck and slammed the door in a singular motion. After starting it and putting it in reverse, he checked behind him and backed up, just enough to crank the wheels and peel out of the parking lot. His heart raced as he broke nearly every traffic law in the Stars Hollow town limits. If Taylor had seen him, he would have unraveled his own cardigan.

Moving in the direction of his destination, he tried to make sense of what Sookie had said. "Lorelai is hurt. X-rays. Emergency room…circular saw." His imagination tried to bring up images so terrible they made him shudder. But, Luke was a man of control. He wouldn't allow the worst of them to bubble to the surface of his consciousness. Deliberately trying to calm down, he kept repeating, "She's okay. She's okay."

He pictured Lorelai's sad face the last time he saw her. She was so confused and hurt by him ejecting her from his life. He didn't mean to lose her completely, but somehow in his own self-preservation he had sacrificed exactly what he wanted to keep. He did want Lorelai in his life, just more of her, and not only on her whims. They were very different that way. He knew she was unpredictable and mercurial in her moods. He, on the other hand, was Steady-Eddie; you could predict almost to a fault, how he would react in any situation. She could use some steadiness in her life and he could use a little shaking up. _Just like Jack Sprat and his wife_, he thought.

When he pulled up into the Dragonfly parking lot, he looked around for signs of trauma. Seeing the workers going about their business as usual gave him comfort. He walked in through the same back entrance that he stormed out of almost two weeks ago. Without greeting, he rushed to Sookie. "Where is she?" his voice was full of concern, almost fear.

"Oh, Luke. Thank God!" she said. "She's calming down now. She was a little shaken up…"

"Where is she?" he asked again impatiently.

"She's um…over in the…near the… oh, follow me." Sookie found it easier to act, than to explain when things got tense. She led him to the office door, then whispered, "Uh, one more thing. She refuses to go to the emergency room, and she doesn't know that I called you. Oh, wait, that's two." She giggled and slunk away to the kitchen.

With a lump in his throat, he stood outside the door. His fear had subsided substantially since he parked his truck. And he knew Sookie would never leave her alone if she were badly hurt. But, he still hesitated to knock. Taking a deep breath, he broke the silence by rapping twice, then opened the door without waiting for a reply.

He found Lorelai sitting with her foot propped up, and her pant leg rolled to her knee. She was picking intently at the palm of her hand. There was an opened first aid kit on her desk.

"Hey." Their eyes locked as he entered the office. He noticed the tearstains and puffy red-rimmed eyes, causing his heart to go out to her.

"Hey," she echoed, sitting up, straightening her blouse, and running a hand through her hair.

"I heard you were hurt," he said softly.

"Sookie?"

"None other."

"I, um, I didn't tell her to call you."

"I know. I know," he said. "Can I, uh, see?" He gestured to her ice-covered ankle.

"Yeah," she said. She winced slightly as he removed the ice pack, watching his face as he inspected the injury.

"Oh, Lorelai," he breathed, his eyes showing concern. He kneeled down near her foot, and touched the red, puffy skin that had been under the ice. He could see that there was significant swelling and the redness was starting to turn purple. She sucked some air in through her teeth, making a slight hissing sound, when he slid his finger along her sore tendon to determine the extent of the swelling.

"You know you have to see a doctor," he stated steadily. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't worry. They'll probably just take X-rays to be safe," he tried to reassure her. "I'll go with you, okay?"

She nodded.

"We need to wrap it, before it swells too much. So, you let me know if it hurts."

"It hurts," she said instantly.

"I haven't even touched you yet," he said, smiling slightly, lifting an ACE Bandage out of the kit.

He'd been on enough sports teams to have seen his fair share of sprains, so he knew what to do. Beginning at the base of her toes, and winding around her foot, he kept the bandage taught, but didn't pull. He circled it around the arch and pulled it diagonally across the top of the foot and under the arch in a figure-eight pattern. Checking Lorelai's face periodically to see if he was hurting her, he continued wrapping it around the outside of her swollen anklebone, leaving the entire foot covered except for the heel. He then wound it up higher, to the bottom of her calf and fastened it, his hand lightly grazing her smooth leg. "There, that didn't hurt too much, did it?" he asked.

She shook her head, not looking up from the palm that she was studying.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Splinters… from the sawhorse."

"Let me see." He turned her hand, palm up, and held it in his. He could feel her trembling, and wondered if she was afraid, or in pain.

"I took some of them out, but I can't get these." She had three small splinters deeply embedded under her skin, at the base of her thumb.

"Can I try?" he asked, smoothing her fingers down so he her palm would rest flat in his strong hand.

She nodded. He searched through the first aid kit, and pulled out a few items.

"There aren't any tweezers. I already looked."

"That's okay. I always come prepared," he said, pulling a Swiss Army knife out of his pocket.

"So, now you're Captain von Trapp?" she asked.

"The von Trapps were Austrian," he said, unfolding some of the blades so he could get to the tweezers.

"Ok, so now you're Alfred Nobel?"

"Swedish." He continued to adjust the blades.

"Who are you, then? Heidi?"

"Thank God. I thought you were going to resort to calling me 'holey cheese.'" He flashed perfect white teeth.

She finally smiled too. God, he missed her. For the first time in almost two weeks his world was brightened by that smile.

He rolled the desk chair near Lorelai. Ripping open two alcohol swabs, he pulled one across his tweezers, then said, "Now, this will be cold, but it shouldn't hurt." He rubbed the other swab on her palm where the splinters were.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," she whined softly.

"Does it hurt?" He furrowed his brow, then blew softly on her palm, looking up at her.

"No, but just in case it did, I wanted to have my words ready," she said, slightly pouting. In spite of her fear, she was acutely aware of the wonderful, warm feeling on one side of her hand where he held it, and the tingly cold sensations on the other.

"You_ are_ work." He smiled, shaking his head.

"I don't mean to be work." She looked up at him with a sad expression. He had clearly hurt her feelings. Again.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant …jeeze, I don't know what I meant," he finished with a feeble mumble.

"Hey, Luke, I know you're busy. You don't have to do this. I can call Rory, or my mother."

"Lorelai, this is where I _choose _to be," he said. "Now, close your eyes. Keep them closed." He covered her eyes lightly with the palm of his hand to make sure she wasn't peeking, then pulled his fingers down her cheek in an unconscious caress, marveling at her softness. His touch caused her to press her cheek into his hand in an almost imperceptible nuzzle. "Trust me. If you don't move, it shouldn't hurt. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," she said, keeping her eyes closed.

Still holding her hand, he pulled it closer. Using his freshly cleaned tweezers, he carefully ticked away some skin from where the first splinter entered, exposing a tiny sliver of wood to grasp and pull. She didn't flinch, so he went to work on the second one, deftly working out the splinter. After successfully removing the third in the same fashion, he paused to gaze at her while her eyes were still closed. Jeez, she was beautiful. Through all the talking and arguing and flirting and fighting, sometimes he'd forget how strikingly beautiful she was. She opened her eyes; they held each other's gaze before he realized he'd been caught staring.

"Okay, got 'em all," he said self-consciously, quickly looking away.

"Really? It didn't even hurt." She looked at her hand, then up at him. "Dr. Danes, you have a wonderful bedside manner," she said with a smile. Then thought, but didn't dare say, _dirty_.

In the awkward silence that followed, they could hear her before they could see her. Babette was in the house.

Bursting through the office, she said, "Hey Sugah, I heard you might need some of these." She held up a pair of mangled wooden crutches, and noticing Luke, she thrust them into his hands. "It's good to see that you two kids finally worked it out. I knew that spat wouldn't last."

"What spat?" Luke asked, already getting irritated.

"You know, the one you had Thursday before last."

"How did you…?"

"Oh, that was easy. Andrew saw you stormin' outta the inn like a bat outta hell. Then Kirk heard the both of ya talkin' in the diner saying, 'So, that's how it is? Yeah, that's how it is.' I saw Lorelai crying in her jeep. We haven't seen her in the diner since. Miss Patty says she's been eatin' that slop from Al's. So we put two and two together. Simple." She shrugged.

"Um, thank you for the crutches, Babette." Lorelai gave a half-hearted smile.

"What the hell happened to them?" Luke asked, holding them as far away from his body as his arm could extend.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They used to be Morey's, from when he had the hammer toes. The bolts rusted. To tell you the truth, I think it's because Cinnamon peed on them; God rest her soul. The sizing bar was stuck, so when I needed 'em, on account of my bunions, we just sawed off the bottom with a hacksaw!" She made slashing motions with her hand.

"Well, that was thoughtful of you, thanks," Lorelai said as politely as she could.

"You're welcome, Doll. I'll check in on ya later," she said, breezing out as fast as she had come in.

Luke shut the door firmly behind her. "Let's get out of here."

~*~*~

After some difficulty maneuvering with the garden gnome-sized crutches, and some help from Sookie, Lorelai made it through the front door of the inn. Luke drove his truck around to pick her up. She waited at the top of the stairs in one sneaker, her injured ankle wrapped and lifted behind her.

Luke got out of the truck, opened the passenger side door, and scaled the stairs two at a time. He took the crutches from a startled Lorelai and handled them to Sookie. Standing by her side, he lifted her into his arms effortlessly, carried her down the stairs, and carefully placed her in the truck.

"Oh, that is so very _Officer and a Gentleman_," Sookie gushed with her hands held together near her chest.

~*~*~

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 The Lights of Stars Hollow

**Stepford Friends**

**Chapter 3**

**~*~*~  
**

**Jewels! Thanks so much for the Beta help - especially thanks for having the cajones to tell me, "Tone it down, crazy lady!" I love that! You're so much more than a proofreader. Thanks a bunch!**

~*~*~

Luke pulled his truck over on the wrong side of the street, and stopped in front of his diner. Lane ran out smiling, and passed him a grease-soaked paper bag, and a Styrofoam cup. She expressed her concern over Lorelai's ankle, they thanked her, and she ducked back to work.

"Oh my god, real food?" Lorelai asked. She danced in her seat appreciatively before taking the items from his hands.

"You had that crazed look of hunger in your eyes," he grumbled, trying to hide how pleased he was to make her happy.

"You are my dream come true," she said, speaking into the opened bag, inhaling the steamy scent of her signature half fries, half onion rings order. It was intermingled with a bacon cheeseburger. Just the way she liked it: extra mayo, no lettuce, no tomatoes. Vegetables just got in the way. "When… how did you swing this?" she asked.

"I just phoned it in while you were changing your shoes, uh shoe," he said, shrugging it off in his signature it-was-nothing style.

Without waiting for further explanation, she ripped open the bag and shoved some fries into her mouth. "You really know the way to a girl's heart. You have no idea how much I missed you, uh, this." She remembered her endeavor to remain reserved and low key a little too late.

Had she not been so intent on pouring Luke's delicious blend down her throat, she would have noticed him blushing deeply.

~*~*~

"Ok, on three," he said with his hands on her waist. Eyes locked, they counted together. He helped her into the truck by lifting her easily. Once she was settled, they both reached for the seatbelt, which had become entangled in the extra set of arms. It offered resistance to being drawn so he leaned over her, felt for the buckle, and straightened it out. Close enough to smell his masculine, woodsy scent, Lorelai was caught off guard as he pulled the seatbelt across her lap. His face came so close to hers that she felt his soft breath on her cheek. He snapped the belt into its sheath, then tugged on it to make sure that it was secure. She wondered if she had imagined Luke lingering longer than he needed to. Once he moved away, she let out the breath that she wasn't aware she was holding.

As they drove back in near darkness, Lorelai admired the straight line of his nose, and the curve of his lips on his chiseled profile. Her eyes traced the line of his solid, stubble-covered jaw as he concentrated on the road. She was exhausted and easily lulled into relaxation by the gentle bouncing of the truck.

"So, a moderate sprain. That's not too bad," he broke the silence.

"No, the doctor said I should be okay to walk on it a little by the time we have the test run at the inn. That's what I was really worried about," Lorelai answered tiredly.

"Well, do what he says, with the cold and the heat, and it should feel better soon."

"Yeah, I will. I feel like a Cyborg or something with this brace on."

"That _is_ a hefty brace. And now that you have better crutches, you can keep your weight off of your ankle."

She nodded when he glanced at her.

"If you need anything, you let me know, okay?"

"Okay. Um, Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for doing all this for me. I just want to tell you now, because we…we don't see much of each other any more."

He didn't respond immediately, but hesitated, choosing his words carefully. Seeing her hurt and vulnerable, then spending the afternoon with her made him realize how much he missed her. He missed her smile, her charm, her wit, her energy. He even missed her sarcasm and her insatiable appetite for burgers, fries, and coffee. But he still couldn't bring himself to have only part of her. It took every ounce of energy he had not to reach out and pull her into his arms, and to feel her warmth. It took all his reserve not to breathe in her perfume, like he had in Sookie's kitchen, which seemed so long ago. He considered giving in, and giving up this painful idea that he would be better off without her. But having her here next to him, so beautiful, with her face periodically illuminated by the headlights of passing cars, he knew that he couldn't endure just being friends with her.

He considered the options, swallowed, and said, "I know, but this is how is has to be, at least for now."

"You said a lot of things," she said, trying to hide her disappointment. "But you never told me why you don't want me in your life anymore. An explanation would really help me out. I'm having a hard time explaining it to myself, let alone Rory and Sookie."

"You told Rory?" he asked, his face tensing. If Rory knew, then he was, in effect, asking her to stay away from him, too.

"No, but she's going to know soon enough. Don't you think she'll get a clue when she wants to go to Luke's and I run out of excuses?"

"I never said anything about Rory not hanging around. That wasn't even part of the equation."

"It's just me who repulses you,then," she said, turning away. She stared out her window, watching shiny-eyed as the trees and shrubs blurred by.

God, he couldn't say anything right. It was getting worse; every time he opened his mouth he hurt her. He didn't blame her for being confused around him. He confused himself. She kept her guard up almost all day, and he could see that it was wearing her out. Every time she smiled, she stifled it. Every time she started to make a quip, she pulled back. She was right. He was demanding her to be something she wasn't. The terrible part was, she was trying to be the hollow shell of herself that he prescribed for her. How could he ask her to change who she was, just because he had feelings for her beyond the scope of friendship?

"I can't explain why. I'm not any good at this." He frowned. "This talking, it's your thing, not mine." His jaw flexed and his knuckles whitened on the steering wheel, as he stared at the road.

"Let me help you then." She said, suddenly allowing the anger to rise. "I'm the oblivious friend who uses you and makes you feel stupid. I'm the one who pulls you by a ring through your nose into my escapades. How could I be so callous as to laugh and joke, and God forbid, touch you?"

"Lorelai…"

"How dare I try to give you something, like a tease or a smile. I guess it all has to be on your terms. You get to come out and rescue the damsel in distress, sweep her off her feet, and fix her boo boos. But I have to sit around, worrying that I might do or say something that drives you away from me." She sighed, as her voice quietly cracked, "It doesn't matter what I say or do anymore. You're already gone, aren't you?"

"Can't you see that this isn't what I _want_?"

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't my idea."

Luke knew that he had to set his fears of talking aside and really communicate with her if he wanted stop hurting her feelings. He took a deep breath, and plunged forward, "Do you want to know why I got so mad when Sookie's chicken-choker almost asked you out?"

"Please, enlighten me."

"He's a pencil-neck stranger. He walks in and meets you for the first time. He gets a glimpse of your beautiful smile, but he doesn't even know you. He doesn't know that you need to drink four cups of coffee every morning before you can even utter a coherent sentence. He doesn't know that chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream are your hangover food of choice. He doesn't know that you have a cast iron stomach, nerves of steel, and a Mallomar heart." He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "He doesn't know anything about you. Yet, Mr. Poultry Pusher was ready to ask you out. I've known you for eight years. He's done more in five minutes, than I've done in eight years."

"You're mad at me because someone _almost_ asked me out?"

"No, I'm mad at _me_ because someone almost asked you out."

"So you want to ask me out?"

"No."

"And you say _I_ need therapy?"

"I don't want to ask you out, not right now; it isn't the right time."

"So, maybe in another eight years, huh?" she smirked.

He could see that the conversation was, once again, heading toward hurt feelings and misunderstandings, both of which he wanted to avoid. "Hold on," he said, pulling his truck over to the side of the road and into a turnout overlooking the lights of Stars Hollow. He needed the world to stop moving so he could think. He put it in park, killed the engine, and turned off his headlights. When he was sufficiently ready to give her all of his attention, he said, "Lorelai, I don't want to date you."

"That's already been established," she said sharply.

"You just broke up with someone. You're still crying over him. I'm not going to be Rebound Man.

"For your information, _I_ broke up with _him_. Okay, I'll say it. He is suing my family. Yep, I sure know how to pick 'em. You know what a great choice he was? You want to know? He wouldn't even allow me to sleep in his bed."

"That's a little too much informa…"

"What, you only want to hear pleasantries from me, like a good little robot, or do you want to hear the truth?" she asked, challenging him.

"The truth."

"The truth is, I didn't love him. I will never love him. I was probably only dating him to piss my mother off, anyway. How twisted is that? And he didn't love me. So, the lawsuit, that was just an excuse to leave one more man behind."

"What about the crying in the jeep?" Luke asked.

"Who said I was crying over _him_?"

"Babette said she saw you crying."

"Babette said she saw me crying the night we had our chat in the diner. You remember, the night you told me that you'd had enough, that you deserved a better friend than me," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I said that, didn't I?" he cringed and turned in his seat to face her. "Lorelai, I'm really bad at this. But I'll try."

She waited.

"Lorelai, I don't want to take you home," he said softly.

"I assume you're not going to just leave me here."

"No. You know I wouldn't do that. I…after spending all day with you. I don't want us to leave like this."

"I don't want to fight either," she sighed.

"All I know is, we're almost home and I don't want to drive there because I have no more excuses to keep you."

"I thought you didn't want me around." She blinked several times, while looking out the passenger side window behind him.

"I thought that's what I needed to get you out of my head, but it just made it worse."

"Luke, I don't know what else to do. I stayed away like you asked. I said I'm sorry," she looked at him with such disheartened eyes he had to turn away.

"No, Lorelai, I'm not asking for an apology; you didn't do anything wrong. I'm…well…I'm asking you to stay with me for a while. Not because you're hurt or you need me, but because you want to spend some time with me. I know we've been together all day and you're probably tired but, can we just stay here for a few minutes?" he asked.

She looked at him, trying to read his face. "Yes, we can stay."

"Ok, that's good. Then we'll stay." They both sat quietly for a while, reflecting on the long day behind them.

"The lights are really pretty," Lorelai said gently.

"Yeah, this is a good spot to see all of Starts Hollow," he replied in a deep relaxed voice. "My father and I used to stop here after our fishing trips. We'd talk about the bait we used, and the ones that got away. We'd plan our next trip just watching the lights. This was actually one of my favorite times with him. He wasn't distracted, he wasn't teaching me anything; we just sat and pointed out landmarks. It was kind of our way of winding down from the trip, knowing that we wouldn't be getting much time together once we got back home. Sort of our way of extending the last minutes of our vacation. The town hasn't changed too much since then."

"That sounds really nice, to have been that close with your father," she said.

"Yeah, it wasn't perfect, but we had our moments." Luke smiled at the memories.

"Can you see my house?" she asked.

"Let's see. I don't know if I can make out your house because of all the trees. But, see the row of yellow lights, then the two green ones? That's right near the Dragonfly." He pointed out the landmarks for her to follow.

"Oh, yeah. I see it." She settled back and smiled uncertainly. "Luke, do you think I can do this?"

"The Dragonfly? I know you can do this, I told you you can do this. And I told you that I told you, you can do this," he said with conviction.

"Yeah, you did. You've always been my biggest support. But, it's so hard, you know? There are so many decisions to make, so many details to take care of. Sometimes I get so overwhelmed and think that I can't do it," she admitted.

"You can do it," he said, with steadfast determination, instantly making her feel capable and taken care of at the same time. He took her hand, thinking that she looked uncharacteristically vulnerable. He felt like an even bigger heel for abandoning her at a time when she needed him most.

"Thanks, Luke." She smiled up at him as he rubbed his thumb lightly across her knuckles. She reveled in the warmth his hand provided hers, and without thinking, pulled her other hand over to cover his.

He looked down at their hands, his large, strong and tan, hers thin, delicate and fair. When he looked up at her, she was watching his face. They held each other's gaze. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear then smoothed his finger along her cheek. She took an unexpected breath as his touch caused her face to tingle. Eyes still locked, he leaned forward tentatively and she didn't move away. He closed the distance between them and kissed her lips softly. Her eyes closed on contact, and like the first sip of fine wine, they both inhaled as they savored the moment. He pulled away and they resumed eye contact. He leaned in again, and she met him halfway. Again, the kiss was soft and innocent, yet conveyed an unprecedented intensity for both of them.

Wanting to feel her next to him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Likewise, she drew her hands behind his neck. Their faces brushed as they settled into their hug. Luke was lost in the spell of her sweet perfume and the softness of her skin. He never wanted to let go. Finally they were embracing. Although it was long over due, it felt so right. He pulled her in closer, hanging on as if to keep himself from spiraling into a free fall.

Luke was unceremoniously brought back to the present when he felt her chest heave and heard her sniff. He felt her warm wet tears rolling down their faces. When he kissed her cheek he could taste the salty sadness that fell from her eyes. Pulling away to look at her, he asked, "Lorelai, did I do something wrong?"

"No," was all her throat could emit.

"Tell me, what's the matter?" he asked, concern creasing his brow.

"I…I don't know. I know you brought me here just to say goodbye. That's what we agreed on. And now, I don't know. I just can't stop. This is so stupid. I'm sorry Luke, I know you hate crying." She sniffed, but the harder she tried to stop, the more profusely the tears spilled. He snapped open his glove compartment and pulled out a tissue, then handed it to her before flipping it closed again.

"What do you mean I took you here to say goodbye?" he asked.

"The story, with your father. You knew you wouldn't be seeing much of each other. And, the kiss, that was so…um…so respectful," she sniffed. "That was a goodbye kiss, and I…hugging you…I tried to say goodbye, but I can't. I don't want to. But that's what you want, so I'll do what you say. We _are_ friends, Luke, and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"You think that was a goodbye kiss?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. You've acted like you wanted to kiss me. I've imagined you kissing me so many times. But, I never thought that it would be so…controlled," she admitted.

"You've imagined kissing me?" he asked.

"Oh, god. I didn't mean…" she started.

"No, it's okay," he said, "I've imagined kissing you, too."

"You have?" She raised her face to look at him, dabbing the corners of her eyes with the tissue.

"Yes, Lorelai, I have. Only I was saving the, um…less controlled kissing for the first date."

"But, you said you didn't want to date me."

"You're right, I did say that," he said, nodding slightly. "But, what I meant to say is I don't want to _just_ date you.

"What?"

"We can't do it half-way. It's all or nothing, Lorelai. If you aren't ready for this thing, you and me, then let's not start at all."

Lorelai, caught off guard, was trying to process the information. Her brain was darting back to the words that were said between them. Was he really laying it all on the line? Right here, in front of her. Did he expect an answer immediately?

Seeing the surprised look in her eyes, he said, "I know this is a lot to process. But, come on, you've had eight years. You have to know at some level that there's more here than friendship."

"I don't know. Luke, I…that's a lot of pressure to put on me. I, we…we haven't even really kissed yet. How am I supposed to make a decis…"

He leaned in again, this time pressing his lips on hers with more urgency. She sighed softly into his lips, then her words were quickly forgotten. They shared a series of presses and gentle brushes before her lips parted in invitation. Luke gently sought entrance and licked her bottom lip, encouraging her to partake in sensuous tongue dueling. They relished the softness of each other's lips and tongues. After the initial introduction of their mouths, they increased the intensity, both losing themselves in the sensations. Suddenly, there were no lights, no truck, and no sprained ankle, just the two of them in their own private world, aware only of the sound of each other breathing and the sparks of electricity running though each kiss.

Lorelai's arms circled his neck instinctively as she turned on the bench seat as best she could. Her hands found the curls at the nape of his neck and she twirled them around her fingers. Luke's arms enveloped her tiny waist and he pulled her to him as he lost himself. Pouring everything they had into each kiss, the urgency quickly ignited into passion. Luke growled softly into her mouth as he relished her slow sensuous twisting tongue.

"I knew it could be like this," he whispered between kisses. "You're so beautiful," he said as he rained kisses on her face.

She moaned softly under the merciless onslaught of his desire.

"Have dinner with me."

"Luke…"

"Tomorrow," he insisted.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Wait, I… um… need to think"

"Just say yes," he said, rubbing his face against hers, then placing lingering kisses on her neck, causing her to fall deeper into the passion that had overtaken them.

"I can't think," she said.

"Don't think. Just say yes."

"Oh god, Luke. Yes." She gave in to his persistence, pouring everything she had into another all encompassing kiss.

"What do you say to that kiss?" he asked huskily, pulling back to look at her.

"I say _hello_," she said, through a tantalizing smile.

~*~*~

To be continued...I feel a rating change coming over me...


	4. Chapter 4 Pounce

**Stepford Friends**

**Chapter 4 - Pounce**

~*~*~

**Dear Readers, thanks for your support. It turns out, I didn't need a rating change YET! I'm sorry to disappoint some people, but sometimes, a girl needs a chapter to set up for all the good stuff to come, and in this story, this is the set-up chapter. Don't fret, the next chapter will definitely be for mature audiences only. I've already started it!**

**~*~*~**

**Thank you Jewels for the wonderful work you do fixing all my commas! Your insight and instinct for all things Gilmore leave me wowed once again.**

**Thank you BigBagofWeird (Boom!) for reading my paragraphs and LOL'ing supportively! **

**And, LoriDhhp, thanks for helping with the references.**

~*~*~

"Rory? They're gone," Lorelai said into the phone as she peered out her living room window.

"Hello, Mom? Who's gone?"

"The cats."

"I thought you were so pathetically single, they staked out your house and formed little cat committees."

"Well, apparently I'm not as pathetic as I thought. Or maybe it's the ankle brace and crutches that scared them away."

"Ankle brace and crutches? What?" Rory stopped in her tracks, forcing hurried Yale coeds to maneuver around her.

"Oh, Loin Fruit! Your klutzy mother did it again, and this time in front of everyone at the inn. You should have seen me. I would have made Dick van Dyke seem like a swan."

"Oh no, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It seems the biggest bruise I sustained was that to my own ego. The X-rays came out showing no fractures."

"X-rays? Mom, why didn't you call me?"

"Well, I didn't want to worry you. Besides, it was okay. Luke took me to the emergency room, so you know…"

"Luke, huh?"

"Yeah, Luke. Why?"

"No reason. No reason at all." Rory rearranged her books to balance them better, trying not to spill her coffee-to-go in the process. "Does it hurt?"

"Actually, it hurts more today than it did yesterday. I'm supposed to keep all my weight off it completely for two weeks. When I stay in, I'm supposed to keep it elevated. When I go out, I have to wear a bionic Robocop thingy. "

"Wow, bionic Robocop thingy. That's intense. So, have you been keeping your weight off it?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't even touch it to the ground."

"Did you go to work? And are you keeping it elevated?"

"What's this, the third degree? Yes, I went to work for a few hours. And yes, I kept it elevated, except when, you know, I had to work and couldn't keep it elevated."

"What about now, is it elevated?"

"Hold on." Lorelai hobbled over to the couch, plopped down, swung her legs up, and leaned back on the armrest. "Yep. It's elevated."

Mom!" Rory scolded.

"I know, it's just hard. I have so much to do. I even had to bum a ride off Babette this morning."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. Who knew that a sprained ankle meant I had to mooch rides from every citizen of Stars Hollow?"

"It could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, you're right. I did get off pretty lucky on this one."

"So, what about the cats? Why did they make a hasty retreat?"

"Well that brings us back to Luke." Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, allowing Rory to process the cryptic message.

"Ah ha! The plot thickens."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, daughter-of-mine."

"Well, get to the point, but spare me the gory details."

"All right, but no judging, okay?"

"Mom, come on, there is a judgement free zone between us."

"I know, Hon. It's just, I sort of have a date with Luke tonight."

"You _sort of_ have a date with Luke? Mom, you can't _sort of_ date Luke. You know that ,right? He's Luke, _our_ Luke. Besides, I thought you were mad at him or something."

"Who said I was mad at him?"

"Nobody had to say it."

"Then why would you bring it up?"

"Usually he's in all of your stories. It's either Luke or Luke's Diner. But for the past several days, you haven't even mentioned him, or his coffee. So, I figured you were mad at each other."

"Very perceptive. Well, it turns out he wasn't angry with me so much."

"So much as what?"

"So much as…he wanted to, um…_more than_ date me. I agreed to go out with him on a real date."

"Wow! Are you sure? What if it doesn't work out? You don't exactly have the best track record. Have you thought about this?"

"Yeah, I know, and I don't know. You're right. But last night, when he kissed me, he became another person. I can't explain it. His whole persona changed, he was smoldering. You should have seen him. His voice deepened, and his intensity heightened, and…"

"Ewww! Mom! Please stop before you get to the part where I gouge my own eyes out!"

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away."

"I guess so. He kissed you?"

"Um, yeah. We made out."

"You do know what _making out_ means, right?"

"I won't even justify that with an answer," Lorelai said with feigned indignation.

"'Making out' is kind of a high school term."

"Well, we were the quintessential maker-outers, actually. We gazed at the lights of Stars Hollow while we parked!"

"Oh, wow! Luke took you _parking_?" Rory laughed.

"I know, it sounds surreal. But seriously, Hon, what do you think? Are you okay with this? I know how you adore Luke, and I don't want to ruin that either."

"Um, yeah. I'm more than okay with this. And I do adore Luke. He's a really good man. You deserve someone like him," Rory said sincerely.

"I'm not so sure that I do," Lorelai's voice wavered as she bit her lip.

"Mom, you do. You work so hard and you've given up so much. Why not Luke? You already like him. Why couldn't you love him? With all the coffee you drink, the attraction between you two has been _brewing _for years."

"Very witty. It's all so important, you know? I'm not sure if I'm making the right decision. I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do."

"Well, then, let me ask you this. How was, you know, the making out?"

"It was more than amazing," Lorelai said dreamily.

"There's your answer then. It's inevitable if you both really like each other and the other _stuff_ is amazing."

"How'd you get to be so smart?"

"I take after my mother."

"Aww, schmoopy!"

"Yeah, schmoopy!" Rory echoed. "So let's get to the really important question. What are you going to wear?"

*~*~*

"Darn, darn, darn!" Lorelai shouted, trying to walk with her crutches in yet another shoe. She slipped a different one on, put all her weight on one foot, then swung her body forward, landing on the newly shod foot. "Gah!" she expelled in frustration when the new shoe wouldn't stay steady. The pile of discarded, mateless shoes was growing into an impressive mound on her closet floor.

She slipped on a navy wedge espadrille and tried again. "Finally!" she yelled when it held her foot steady and didn't hurt. Having only one shoe that fit the bill as third leg in a tripod, she had limited choices in what to wear. It pained her to point her toes and put on jeans or trousers, so she opted for a dress. She chose a plain navy wrap that she could accessorize for dinner.

She decided to take a bath, rather than a shower, since it seemed the safer route to take. Standing in the shower with crutches would be rather cumbersome. She lathered and scrubbed and used her special occasion bath oils to make her skin silky smooth and fragrant. She took extra time shaving her legs, just in case. While she soaked in the tub, she allowed her thoughts to drift back to the previous night.

When did Luke become so sexy? She always thought he'd be intense, but last night he took intensity to a whole other strata. He was amazing. Each kiss was a little different than the last, taking her places she'd never been. And his insistence that she go out with him clearly demonstrated his desire for her. Her heart skipped at the thought of his throaty murmurs, enticing her to acquiesce.'

She worried about whether or not he would remain a gentleman tonight, like he had been the night before. After making out for what seemed like hours, he didn't try anything beyond kissing. Her stomach was tied in nervous knots of girly anticipation at just the thought of him. She wasn't sure if they should take the physical part of their relationship to the next level. But she knew she didn't have the resolve to resist him, especially if he lapsed into the smoldering Luke that made his debut the previous night.

She began fretting in the opposite direction, too. What if he _didn't_ try anything? Would she be disappointed? Could she withstand the temptation of making the first move? It was exciting and scary to venture down a new path with Luke. _Whatever happens, please don't blow it_, she told herself.

As the minutes ticked by, she grew more flustered. She was running late, her hair was still more than damp and she hated her shoe. And now, on top of the pressure of having a real date with one of her best friends, her ankle was beginning to throb.

Luke thought about the date all day. His mind kept retracing the kisses in the truck. He felt a mixture of pride and apprehension. Pride, because he was finally able to show Lorelai how he felt. Apprehension, because he feared that he hadn't played fairly and took advantage of her by pressuring her into saying yes. _But, she did say yes,_ he thought. He gave himself a pep talk about remaining a gentleman. God knows keeping his hands off her the night before was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. _Don't move too fast or you're going to scare her away, Danes_, his inner coach warned.

She looked at her clock and began to panic. Luke said 7:00 and it was already 7:10. She was late and still standing in nothing but her bra, panties, and ankle brace, desperately fluffing up her hair, trying to get it dry enough to look presentable. She picked out her favorite date perfume and spritzed two pumps of it into the air, before hopping through the scented cloud. She slid into her dress and tied the wrap, slipped on the unfashionable footwear, and rifled through her jewelry box. She opted for shiny silver items so they'd match her crutches.

At 7:15 Luke stood outside of her home, leaning against his truck. Looking up at her bedroom window, he could see the light on, and shadows periodically rushing past the shades. He knew Lorelai, and he knew she always ran late. Hoping to give her the extra time that she needed, and to calm his own nerves, he waited for a few minutes with a small red and white package in his hand. When he saw the light go out in her window, he proceeded to the front door.

The doorbell startled her, even though she was expecting it. Her heart raced at the thought of Luke being on the other side of the door. She didn't want him to have to wait for her to dismount the staircase in her gimpy state, so she opted to shout out an invitation.

"It's unlocked! Come on in!" she cried from the top of the flight.

He opened the door, closed it quietly behind himself, and said, "You know, you really should lock your door. It isn't safe."

She looked at him through a half smile and decided not to argue. He looked too damn good. He wore a hunter green sweater that hung from his wide shoulders and broad chest. It partially covered his slim hips that were clad in black slacks. The sleeves were pushed up to reveal his strong forearms. His head was sans cap and his hair was combed back neatly. And, surprise of all surprises, his face was clean-shaven. _Behold the healing powers of a bath_ she thought.

Their eyes locked as she began her descent. She held the banister with one hand and both crutches in the other, while hopping on one foot from stair to stair. He was captivated as he watched her hair bouncing freely around her luminous face. The neckline of her dress was wide, but not revealing, and there was a neat bow topping the point where the fabric overlapped. With each hop, the flimsy material parted and her long legs became exposed momentarily, giving him glimpses of more thigh than any hot-blooded man could resist. Had she a free hand, she would have undoubtedly held the dress together. Since she didn't, his eyes were the fortuitous recipients of the fleeting vision.

Ever the gentleman, Luke put the package on the entry table then scaled the stairs and relieved her of the crutches, allowing her to rest mid-way down.

"Thanks," she said. "The stairs are so much easier without crutches."

"No problem," he said, not taking his eyes off her. He stood directly in front of her on the step below. He leaned the crutches against the banister so they wouldn't fall, then he pulled himself toward her, with his hands on either side of her waist. He brushed his lips over hers and rasped, "Hi."

"Hi," she said, barely breathing.

"You're wearing a dress," he whispered as he rolled the hem between his fingers and thumb.

"Yeah, well,women tend to do that."

"I wasn't prepared for a dress," he said, flipping the split open a little where the fabric overlapped.

"Prepared?"

"Yeah, mentally. I knew you'd look beautiful, and I prepared myself to at least have an ounce of self-control. But it didn't even occur to me you'd wear a dress," he said as his hand found her bare skin. He grazed the softness of her inner thigh, and smoothed his hand to the outside of her bare leg. Stepping up to the stair that she occupied, he rested his foot on a diagonal next to hers, then he lifted his leg and put it on the stair above him. At the same time, he pulled her injured leg up and hooked her knee over his thigh where he allowed it to rest without putting any pressure on her ankle.

Suddenly his mouth was covering hers, brushing soft caresses across her lips, licking her teasingly and coaxing her mouth open. Lorelai gasped at the sensation, but soon found herself in the throws of another Luke kiss. She parted her lips and granted him access. His soft tongue probed her mouth, dancing around her own tongue in a slow, sinewy tango. Her arms grasped onto his shoulders as he repositioned both of them to allow Lorelai to lean against the wall. Their slow kiss soon gave way to a fiery passion that had them moving their heads from side to side and pressing their bodies more snugly into each other, closing the space between their hips.

His hips churned into hers, as he moved aside more of the fabric, exposing the small triangle of her lacy blue panties. He moved both hands up her legs and around to her backside. He held onto each side of her ass, and pulled her into him. She could feel his impressive desire, hot and hard against her groin. Wanting more of it, she pulled him in closer with the leg that was hooked over his.

Coming up for air, he planted heated kisses on her face and jaw. He slid his silky tongue to her neck, where he nibbled and sucked lightly. She relished the feeling, allowing her head to fall back. He took advantage of the real estate in front of him and began kissing the expanse of skin on her chest.

"You have a beautiful chest," he murmured as he nuzzled his face into it.

Lorelai chuckled deeply at his words.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just…I've received my share of compliments from men, but not one has ever said that I have a beautiful chest."

"Oh, but you do. Your skin is so smooth and you wear delicate necklaces, like this one, that drive me wild. It's all I can do not to stare at you. Most women can't wear a dress like this without looking trashy. But on you, it's beautiful, and elegant. Look at this." He gestured to the hint of breast that was exposed. "It's so sexy. I've always wanted to do this," he said, as he his placed light kisses at the top of her dress, sliding his tongue along the inner contours of one breast, then the other.

"Luke," she groaned involuntarily.

"I know, we need to go," he said ruefully.

"Not yet," she said, breathing heavily, holding onto him.

"Yes, this is a date. I need to feed you. I should at least let you make it down the stairs without pouncing on you," he said.

"Pounce away!"

"What if I promise to pounce again later?" he negotiated.

"Promise?"

"Definitely," he said with an arrogant growl.

"One more," she said, bringing her mouth to his, seeking another slippery, smooth kiss.

They finally pulled themselves away from the heated embrace and he lowered her leg carefully. When it touched the stair, he noticed her flinch subtly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm good," she said through a stiff smile. She turned away from him and hopped down the remaining stairs.

"How's your foot?" he asked, grasping the crutches.

"Everything is great. It's good. You know me, I'm fine."

He wasn't buying it. "Let me see," he said in a slightly stern voice. He followed her to the couch, where she had already taken a seat. It was difficult to tell how much swelling she had because of the brace, but he could see part of her puffy toes sticking out of the front. He loosened one of the Velcro straps to inspect it.

"I can't traipse you all over town with your foot so swollen. You should have it elevated," he said seriously, while placing a throw pillow on the coffee table. He patted it in invitation for her to put her foot up.

"No, really, I'm ready to go. Boy, am I starved. You know me, I can always eat," she said, trying to persuade him.

"Lorelai, it's me you're talking to. I know you. It's not fine."

"But we have a date. Don't you want to take me out?" she pouted.

"Of course I want to take you out. But we have to make an adjustment tonight,that's all. Let's call Joe, we'll order pizza and stay in. I wasn't thinking about your injury. I'm sorry. Maybe I should have waited longer for this date."

"No, you shouldn't have waited one minute longer. This is perfect timing. I'll call Joe," she said, hoisting her leg onto the coffee table. "What do you want on your Tombstone?"

"You can pick whatever you like, I'll eat it," he said.

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised, as if to say, 'Are you really going to allow _me_ to pick your toppings?' He thought better of it, and said, "Ok, for my half, my usual artichoke hearts, eggplant, and tomatoes."

"You've _got_ to be kidding," she said.

"I never kid about pizza," he replied, while picking up the handset and handing it to her.

She looked dubious, but pushed number five on her speed dial anyway. "Hey Joe, it's Lorelai. Can I have a large pizza? Half with pepperoni, sausage, ham, and meatballs. The other half with artichoke hearts, eggplant, and tomatoes," she said, wrinkling her nose at Luke. "Um, yeah. Okay? I don't know. He's right here. Sure. Hold on." She covered the phone and whispered to Luke. "He said he wants to talk to_ Luke_ about the sauce and cheese."

Luke shrugged his shoulders and took the phone. "Hey, Joe. Yeah, I'm here. That's my half, yep. Uh huh. Yeah, extra sauce and light on the cheese for my side. No," he chuckled, "no onions tonight. Thanks. Hey Joe." He exhaled, then continued. "Uh, can you add an antipasto salad with some ranch and Italian on the side. Also, what do you have for dessert?" He looked up at Lorelai and repeated Joe's response, "Raspberry cheesecake or tiramisu." Lorelai smiled and nodded vigorously. "Uh, we'll have one of each. And Joe, do you have a bottle of the Sangiovese Riserva? Yeah, well I wouldn't want you to break the law. I understand. But, what if you didn't _sell_ it from your pizzeria, but you took it from your own private collection and _gave _it to a friend? Then that friend would reciprocate the gesture on Monday, say at that friend's diner? Would that be against the law? Oh good, well then we're looking forward to it. Thanks, bye." He hung up the phone smugly.

"Look at you getting all Pauly Walnuts on him, skirting the law." She smiled, clearly impressed.

Flicking his fingers under his chin, he said in a convincing Sopranos accent, "Yeah, well whadda ya gonna do?"

Lorelai laughed at his lighthearted attempt to salvage the evening by ordering an entire meal.

"I got us the wine, didn't I?" he said.

"Yes, you sure did."

"Lorelai, I want this to be a real date, even though I'm not taking you out," he said, looking at her.

"You think after the um… session on the stairs that it could be anything but real?"

He blushed deeply, then asked, "Hey, Lorelai, is it…how do you feel about Joe figuring out that I'm here?"

"I guess everyone will find out sooner or later. I just thought it would be later, after we've done the figuring out ourselves. But basically, I'm okay with it. What about you?" she asked.

"I'm okay with it too." He nodded.

"We're going to be the talk of the town tomorrow."

"Well, hopefully they'll have something to talk about," he said, smiling at her. This time she blushed.

"I brought you something," he said as he returned the phone to its cradle. He picked up the red and white box he brought for her.

"What is it?" She smiled broadly, recognizing the style of the packaging.

"Just a little gift."

"I like gifts!"

"Here you go," he said, sitting on the couch next to her and handing over the package.

"You went to _Ye Olde Fashioned Soda Shoppe!"_ she squealed!

"It was either this, or flowers. And well, you can eat these, so the decision was easy."

"Good thinking," she said as she opened the box. There were a dozen plump truffles, each dusted in cocoa, looking tantalizingly decadent. "Oh, Luke, thank you! These are perfect. They're my favorite." She raised her face in invitation for him to kiss her. He leaned in and planted a lingering, yet soft kiss on her lips.

He smiled to see her so happy. "Aren't you going to eat one?"

She nodded, smiling at him, "Can I?"

"Of course, they're yours."

She lifted one to her lips and bit it in half, closing her eyes and relishing the treat. "Oh," she gasped, "this is delicious. Here." She offered the other half of the candy to him.

"No, thanks," he declined, "I'll taste it this way." He leaned in and kissed her cocoa-dusted lips. "You're right, delicious," he said staring at her leg as it peeked through the open seam. "So, how about if I get the table ready, and you go put some pants on?" he suggested.

"I think that's an excellent idea," she said with a smile.

~*~*~

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 Big Bad Wolf

**Stepford Friends  
Chapter 5 - Big Bad Wolf **

~*~*~

**Jewels, Jewels, Jewels! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You rock the beta house down!**

~*~*~

Lorelai stood in her bathroom reliving the moments on the stairs. _Oh boy! That man is dang-er-ous!_ She thought with a wry smile. She took the opportunity to swallow her eight o'clock anti-inflammatory prescription and once again to fluff up her long, spiraling curls.

She searched through her drawers to find something comfortable, yet first-date acceptable. Foregoing the silly pajama bottoms featuring a cat motif with a feather in its mouth which read: 'Bad Kitty,' she opted for plain black yoga pants, which from a distance could pass for regular slacks. She removed the bulky plastic ankle brace, but left on the bandage. Bunching up one of the legs, she carefully pulled it over her bandaged ankle before she slid in her other leg. She pulled them up mid-rise and tied the drawstring loosely below her navel. Then she pulled on some black socks to cover her unsightly bandage.

She had more options for her top and wanted to choose something sexy but casual. She remembered Luke's comments about her chest and smiled. Deciding to play up that particular asset, she settled on a soft periwinkle baby-knit sweater. It had short sleeves and fit snugly around her mid-drift, grazing her breasts and flaring into a vee which drew the eye up to showcase her face. After shedding her "date" clothes and donning her lounge wear, she began to relax and feel more like herself.

Sliding on one last layer of lip-gloss, she smoothed it over her bottom lip with her pinky. Finally content with her appearance, she glanced around the room and noticed clothes strewn around the floor. She had straightened up earlier, so it was a matter of scooping up the piles and shoving them into her closet, which wasn't easy to do on one foot. Satisfied that her room was company ready, just in case, she headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, Luke was busily placing dishes and flatware on the table. He had already found a red checkered tablecloth and matching napkins on one of the pantry shelves. He chastised himself silently, Way to play it cool! _One glimpse of thigh and you have her pinned against the wall with your hands on her ass._ He was hoping that some distance between them might deter him from losing control again. He placed a chair between each of the seats where they would soon be sitting, allowing Lorelai to prop up her leg from a safer distance.

The last bit of ambiance was music, and that was a no-brainer. He slid Sinatra Reprise: The Very Good Years into the CD player, pushed shuffle and flicked off some lights while 'The Best is Yet to Come' filled the air. He spied some candles on the mantle and used them to recreate the intimate atmosphere of the restaurant where he had planned on taking her.

When she entered the newly transformed kitchen, Luke was waiting to escort her to her seat. Their eyes met and held before the word, "Amazing!" escaped her lips.

He held out her chair and took the crutches from her as she settled into her seat. He leaned the crutches within easy reaching distance, then gestured to the makeshift ottoman. "For your foot," he explained.

"Thank you," she said through a bright smile. "Who needs a restaurant, anyway?"

"My thoughts exactly."

As soon as the food arrived, Luke served it and uncorked the wine.

"Luke, I'm sorry that you have to wait on me hand and foot, literally. I was really looking forward to you not having to do that tonight. You've really made it special. Thank you."

"I'm just glad to spend time with you," he said as he poured a splash into each glass. They swirled and sniffed their glasses, then held them up to the candlelight, admiring the deep burgundy glowing like stained glass.

"Here's to this thing we're doing. Me, you." He lifted his glass and captured her gaze.

"To this thing we're doing. You and me," she toasted with the clear ringing sound of crystal and took a drink. He filled their glasses and smiled.

They ate their catered dinner accompanied by light-hearted banter and laughter. Each offered the other a taste of their respective pizza. "Here," she said, "try mine." She held up a new slice and he heartily bit the point off. He nodded his head and raised his eyebrows. "Not bad, in fact, it's really good," he admitted.

"That's what extra saturated fat does for food, makes it delicious," she teased.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Now try mine," he said, holding up a slice for her to taste.

"Do I have to?"

"I tried yours."

"But mine is normal."

"Mine _isn't _normal?"

"Artichoke and eggplant are not normal toppings for a pizza. Especially eggplant."

"What's wrong with eggplant?"

"It's purple! How can you put something purple on a pizza?"

"So now there are color rules for pizza toppings?"

"Yes, red, white, and meat. That's it. No purple."

"Meat isn't a color."

"So not the point."

"Culinary coward." He moved it closer, with a crooked, challenging smile.

"I'm not a coward, I just have an aversion to purple food."

"What about grapes? I've seen you eat grapes."

"That's different."

"How is that different? They're purple too."

"Hah! And they never belong on a pizza!" She followed smugly saying, "I rest my case."

"You _are_ a case, Miss This-lettuce-is-getting-in-the-way-of-my-salad!" he said, holding the pizza just inches from her face. She shook her head. "Come on, Lorelai. What's it going to be? You gonna leave me hanging here? Or are you going to give it a try?"

"Are we still talking about pizza?" she asked, with a flirty smile.

"Don't try to distract me."

"But it's so gross," she whined.

"Come on, I wouldn't let you eat anything gross."

She hesitated, looking a little frightened of the toppings in front of her. Then she put her fingertips under his hand and pulled the piece toward her. She took a tentative bite. Covering her mouth, she said, "Actually, it's not so gross. It tastes like pizza. Boring, light-on-the-cholesterol-pizza, but pizza."

"Coming from you, that's a rave review," he laughed.

The wine and the conversation continued to flow. Each party was relaxed and at-ease with the company, but there was undeniable electricity hanging in the air. Comfortable silence filled the pauses as they shared intimate glances and soft touches on their arms and hands.

"How about if we take the rest of the wine onto the porch? It's a perfect night," he said.

Lorelai bit her lip uncertainly.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, Babette." She tilted her head toward her neighbor's house.

"Ah," he said, "you're right. They've probably already staked the place out. Let's try to keep this private tonight. How about the couch?"

She nodded and they made their way to the living room, where the music was louder. Luke brought the glasses, wine, and candles in two trips, flicking off a lamp and turning the stereo down on the way.

They settled hip to hip, with his arm around her shoulders. Using the coffee table as a shared footrest, they watched the candles flicker.

"So, how's the ankle?"

"It's a lot better now. You were right. I needed to take it easy tonight."

"He kissed her on the temple and whispered, "I hated seeing you hurt."

She nodded, then looked over at him. "Luke, do you think I'm a pain-in-the-ass?"

"Lorelai, there are very few people who irritate me less than you do."

His answer made her smile as she snuggled into him, realizing how much she missed him and how she wasn't ready to feel his absence again. "Do you…will you stay with me tonight?"

She sensed him holding his breath and her stomach flipped at the thought that she might have asked for too much, too soon.

He inhaled deeply and nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay." They both moved deeper into each other, soothed by the knowledge that tonight's timeline had just been extended.

Sitting back comfortably listening to Ol' Blue Eyes sing, 'The Way You Look Tonight,' Luke tapped they rhythm on her thigh. He was more than content to sit by her, smelling her sweet floral perfume.

"So, are you using birth control?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah. I'm, um, on the pill."

"Then, raincoats?"

"Completely unnecessary, that is, unless you prefer to use them."

"I prefer not to." His flush was hidden in the dim light.

"It's good that we talk about this before, you know, it's too late. But, I think I should have said something along with the invitation," she said hesitantly.

"Okay?"

"Um, I want you to stay. I really do. So, please don't be mad. It's just… I'm not really sure if I'm ready for that type of relationship yet."

His jaw began to flex. "You're not ready for what type of relationship? I thought we decided that we wouldn't begin this if we weren't ready for it," he said, as he swung his legs off the coffee table and turned to face her. "I knew I shouldn't have pressured you into saying yes. God, why couldn't I just leave well-enough alone? I'm so stupid."

"You're mad at me for this?"

"Who says I'm mad?"

"The vein in your temple is throbbing!"

"I should have known," he said, standing up and walking around to the front of the coffee table to face her.

"Why are you getting up?"

"I knew this was too good to be true," he said, shaking his head.

"You're leaving me again?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"You got up," she said, starting to feel abandoned already.

"I told you I didn't want to just date you. And you knew that."

"I can't believe you're acting this way."

"Well, how do you expect me to act? I told you how I feel. You were very aware that I don't want a casual thing."

"I never said I would have sex with you tonight. _You_ pounced on _me_!"

"Who the hell is talking about sex?"

"You are! You asked if I was on the pill."

"Well, I'm _supposed_ to ask you that. It's the _responsible_ thing to ask after you invite me to spend the night!"

"But I wasn't talking about sex. God! You are so dense! I even said I'm not ready for _that type_ of relationship."

"Well, how am I supposed to understand what you're talking about. Don't tiptoe around the subject. Talk to me!" He said, his feet planted firmly in front of her.

Sensing that he wasn't going anywhere, she tried to clarify her statement. "I don't mean that I'm not ready for _a_ relationship with you. I mean I'm just not ready for our relationship to be sexual yet."

His breathing slowed and he asked hopefully, "But, with us, you're okay with us?"

"Oh, yes. I want to be with you. I love what we've been doing so far." She reached for his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"But?"

"But, it's all so new, and unsettled."

He nodded.

"So, if you don't want to stay, you can change your mind. I understand it would be a lot to ask of you just to sleep here." She added shyly, "I only asked because I miss you."

"Lorelai, I meant it when I said that I'm happy just to be with you," he said, realizing that they hadn't seen each other in a long time and he really missed her too. "I guess I need to apologize for the whole stairs incident, huh?"

"No, not at all. I didn't know then that I wasn't ready."

"What changed? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did everything perfectly. That's just it. I realized how dangerous you are."

"Like running with scissors dangerous?" he asked.

"More like the Big Bad Wolf dangerous." She laughed. "As in, 'Oh, my god. This man is going to break my heart' kind of dangerous."

It never occurred to him that _she_ might be afraid. In all the years of wanting her and aching for her, he never once entertained the thought that he could hurt her. His lack of action was based entirely on his fear that she would reject him, or even worse, that she would accept him, then discard him without a second thought. His heart ached for her, yet soared at the same time. He'd have to show her how much he cared. If she's afraid of getting her heart broken, then she must at least have part of her heart in it.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he said.

"Well, we can do some things," she said with an impish grin.

"Okay, I'll follow your lead on that." He smiled. "But it won't be easy to resist you." Then, more seriously he said, "You know, you can tap the breaks anytime, Lorelai. I don't want to ruin this."

"I don't want to ruin it either."

He pulled her up to him and held her closely. Tucking a curved finger under her chin, he grazed her lips lightly with his. Inhaling each other's scents, he whispered, "You're so beautiful," before his lips settled on hers. He kissed her lightly, then pressed more insistently, needing more of her. She parted her lips and he dove in with zeal, wanting to taste and explore again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held onto him for balance. He buried one hand in her hair, pressing her face to his.

They stood, completely engulfed in the searing heat of their kisses. His free hand stroked the wedge of skin that peaked out from under her sweater and the top of her pants. Wanting to experience more of him, she buried her head into the side of his neck where she softly kissed and nibbled his slightly salty skin. She could smell the after shave intermingled with soap and became enamored with the memory of last night's make out session. He peppered her neck with kisses and found a sensitive area below her ear that caused her to remain motionless in pleasure. Each kiss brought the passion to a new height and each touch ignited a series of sensations that caused their nerves to send jolts of electricity to a myriad of erogenous zones.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Luke asked huskily, "Can we go upstairs now?"

"Yeah, upstairs is good," she breathed.

"I'll give you a head start and meet you there," he said.

"Where are you going?" A slight worry creased her brow.

"I'm just going to blow out the candles, lock up, and bring you dessert."

"Dessert?" she asked aloud. _Dangerous!_ she thought silently.

~*~*~

To be continued upstairs…


	6. Chapter 6 Everything But

**Stepford Friends  
Chapter Six – Everything But**

**~*~*~**

**Jewels thank you so much for working so hard on betaing this chapter. I know how shy you get around smut, so it must have been sheer torture for you ;-) Once again I ask, "How did I get so lucky to find someone as twisted as I am to beta my work?" I still don't know, but I love it!**

**Warning! This chapter is for mature audiences only.  
**

**~*~*~**

"Taste some." Lorelai held out her fork. Luke took the offered bite as she watched his lips cover the fork before he pulled the tiramisu in. "Good?" she asked.

"Very good, but you can have the rest. I enjoy watching you eat it more than I enjoy actually eating it," he said.

"So, you're living vicariously through me?"

"Something like that," he said as he toed off his shoes, propped himself up on one elbow, and moved closer to her on the bed, still watching her eat.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Staring at me."

"I'm not staring at you."

"What do you call it then?"

"I'm merely amazed that you can eat as much as you did at dinner and still have more room for dessert."

"Well, get used to it because I _am_ amazing." She smiled as she placed the empty plate on the nightstand.

"Yes, you are," he said as he lifted the silver heart-shaped locket that dangled from a chain around her neck.

"Rory gave it to me."

"Hmmm. It looks pretty on you." He flipped it open to see a picture of Rory on one side of the heart. It was from when she was about six years old. She had a missing front tooth and crooked bangs across her forehead. He smiled warmly at the image as he tugged the chain gently so that the clasp was in back where it belonged. His touch was so soft and light that the sensations caused her chest and shoulders to erupt in gooseflesh. She tingled under his touch, and he sensed her shiver. "Are you sure about this? Me staying?" he asked.

She nodded. "Positive."

"Good," he said as he leaned in to kiss her, brushing his lips over hers. She immediately responded by pressing her lips into his. A soft moan escaped her as she felt his tongue seeking hers. The sensation of falling overtook her and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. He didn't need much more coaxing to lift his upper body over hers and tilt his head to deepen the kiss.

His open mouth explored hers, as they became lost in the moment of unhurried, yet intense kissing. It began controlled and contained but soon sparked with heated intensity, still simmering, but ready to boil over at any moment. Luke lifted his head up first, trying to keep the passion harnessed for at least a little while. He took a moment to kiss her neck and face, and to catch his breath, wondering how he was going to make it through the night without making love to this exquisite woman, over and over again.

Not wanting to lose the warmth of his lips on hers, she lifted her face to his, pressing hot kisses on his mouth, asking for more. He could resist her no longer and pressed his lips and tongue and teeth into her, burying her head into the pillow beneath her. Irritated that the pillow was engulfing her head, she reached above her shoulder and grasped it, flinging it to the floor absentmindedly.

Wild passionate kissing led to his body finding its way on top of hers, her legs parted with his between them. Their bodies writhed with longing, as they caressed and explored the entire length of each other. Their hips found ways to increase the friction in just the right areas. Blood coursed through their veins and found paths to heighten sensitivity and bring second string areas to starting line-up positions.

Her lips were so sensitive that when he touched them with his finger, she had to lick and rub them together to stop the tingling. Smiling, and trying to bite his finger as he touched her, they teased and giggled while catching their breath. "I want to touch you, Lorelai," he said, his voice taking on the husky quality that she remembered from the previous night.

"You can touch me," she whispered breathlessly. "Please, touch me."

His mouth welcomed hers again, and his hands found their way to her warm belly. He reveled in the texture of her skin, certain that he had never felt anything so velvety smooth. Her abdomen instinctively pushed back up against his hand, causing her to gasp slightly as he splayed his fingers across the breadth of her waist.

Her fingers found their way to the edge of his sweater and she lifted it. Underneath, she encountered a t-shirt, which caused her to sigh in frustration at having to deal with another layer. She untucked the back of his tee, and her hands met his hot skin. Caressing the small of his back, then raising her hands higher, she felt his rippling muscles flex and relax as his lower body moved against hers.

Lifting her hands higher still, she lightly dragged her fingernails across his shoulder blades, causing him to lift his upper body in pleasure. She took this as an opportunity to untuck the front of his shirt and pull it up, exposing the skin on his stomach. At first touch of bare flesh on bare flesh, they each took in a deep breath. Wanting more of him on more of her, she pulled the sides of his sweater and tee to remove them. He helped the process by reaching over his shoulders, grabbing a handful of shirt on each side, and discarding the items onto the floor.

Instantly her hands were on him, caressing his chest, his arms, his shoulders. She felt the soft hair on his body, noting the texture and pattern on his chest and how the hair on his stomach tapered into a thin trail that disappeared below the waistband of his pants. The flat discs on his chest beckoned for her to touch them and tease them with her mouth, until they responded by peaking.

He took his cue from her, and lifted her sweater higher to allow his hands room to explore. They journeyed their way over her lacy bra, as he filled his palms with her warm flesh, lightly squeezing and kneading them in soft circles. His thumbs gently brushed over her nipples though the lace. Wanting to see her as well as feel her, he smoothed the sweater up to her shoulders, and she lifted herself to remove the thin garment. He gasped at her beauty when he saw the lingerie and her fair skin showing through it. "Is this on the list of things we can do?" he asked teasingly, but earnestly.

"Oh, yeah." She melted under his touch.

"Good," he growled huskily. "This bra matches your panties."

"How do you know that?"

"I remember; it wasn't that long ago." He smiled.

"What?"

"From the bottom of the stairs, I could see."

"Oh, that explains your sudden burst of enthusiasm!" she giggled.

"Well, it explains the reason I couldn't control my enthusiasm."

"You appreciate lingerie? Good to know."

"I guess I do. Did you choose this bra and panty set for me?" he asked.

"Maybe." She raised her eyebrows, giving him something to ponder.

"Did you choose it for the sex we _aren't_ going to have?" he teased her back as he pulled on the drawstring of her pants.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"You're wearing a matching set. It would be a shame not to be able to see the whole set, together as it was meant to be seen." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, god, you're killing me!" she feigned lamentation.

"Okay, no pressure from me." He raised both hands to show that he wasn't going to do anything without her approval.

"You're going to give up that easily?"

"Is that consent?" he asked eagerly, hooking both thumbs over her waistband, ready to go at her word. She closed her eyes and nodded, and he tugged as she lifted her hips. Pulling her pants down over her long legs, he took his time appreciating the beauty before him. He ran his hands flat against the skin of her thighs, then her knees, her calves and her ankles, being very careful with the one that he knew was sore. After he peeled her pants and socks away from her body, he took up residence on his knees, between hers, trailing his fingers up her legs in light sensuous strokes. She rested on her elbows, looking up at him.

"I can't believe we're here," he whispered, looking at her longingly and tracing slow circles around her navel. Her nerves were on high alert and ignited under his every touch. Her breathing became shallow and she longed for him to touch her in the places that he still hadn't been. "Turn over so I can see the back of these," he said, snapping the waistband of her bikinis.

She immediately rolled over and he devoured the vision of her splendor with his eyes. Starting at the back of her knees, he pressed down on her quads and massaged her in upward strokes. He veered toward the outside of her hips and felt her flesh as he worked his way up to her bra. Lowering his body from his knees to lying on top of her back, he moved her hair off of one shoulder and kissed the side of her face, then her neck.

He plastered kisses on her shoulder and bit lightly on the muscle above it. She giggled as he breathed lightly into her neck, and wriggled under his weight. His arousal was apparent, rubbing solidly into the back of her thigh, as he deftly unhooked her bra, and caressed the area where the straps had been. His hands felt the sides of her breasts that were pressed flat against the mattress below her, causing her to both gasp and twitch under his touch. His tongue made its way to the base of her neck and he kissed and licked her spine down to the top of her panties. She sighed loudly, enjoying the intensity of pleasure that shot through her spine. Once there, he knelt again and found himself pausing to appreciate the visual treat that her lacy garment offered.

The light blue bikinis stretched over the broadest part of her hips and formed a triangle that cut diagonally across the roundest part of her cheeks. One side was wedged slightly between them. Luke plucked it out by his sliding his finger under the elastic, so that he could she how beautiful her skin looked against them. Wanting to experience more of her, he kneaded each side of her ass before leaning over to kiss it lightly. Since her nerves were so alert, she found herself extra sensitive and began to laugh. "Oooh, that tickles!" She rocked back and forth, and kicked her legs to release some of the tension.

"Tickles, huh?" he teased, "How about this?" He took a mouthful of her cheek that was exposed immediately below her bikini, and began sucking intently on it.

She laughed heartily and yelled, "Ahh, Luke! No, stop it!" Her laughing subsided as she was immobilized in pleasure. "Oh, god!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Just a little love mark for you to remember me by," he teased arrogantly after removing his mouth with a loud smack of his lips.

She was still laughing as her spine twisted and she rolled over.

He found himself with his face at the front of her panties, and her breasts exposed. He knew that as far as they had already gone, he didn't have consent to touch her 'there' so he scooted up. "Hey, half-naked girl," he said looking at her face to decipher her mood. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Kiss me," she said, welcoming him in her arms. He obliged with passion and lusty growls from deep in his throat. Hands on her breasts again, he caressed them without any barriers, bringing his mouth down to savor the texture of the soft creamy flesh and the taught, erect nipples. He stroked his thumb over one, then brought it to his mouth. He softly brushed his lips over it, then flicked his tongue, wetting it slightly. Then he gently ran his mouth over the summit, moving his lips in a circle so that her nipple outlined them. Finally, he enveloped it in his mouth, suckling softly and teasingly. He used his tongue to circle and to caress it, causing her mind to imagine him doing the same thing to another part of her anatomy and sending sparks of electricity shooting between her legs.

He worked his way over to her other breast, where she responded with quiet, but enthusiastic gasps of encouragement. Her hips moved in increasingly urgent circles with each kiss and flick of his tongue. His pelvis responded to hers in kind, matching each revolution in rhythm and intensity.

"Oh, God," he said, sitting up on his knees again, adjusting his trousers to alleviate some of the pressure caused by his zipper pressing down on his groin. She was breathless, her eyes heavy-lidded as she gazed at him through her lashes. Her legs slightly parted and clad only in the small blue triangles that hid her most intimate flesh. He held her gaze. "Let me look at you," he said.

Unself-conscious in her desire, she pulled down on the sheer fabric, lifting her hips as she slid them down. He exhaled in a slow steady stream. His eyes left hers, only momentarily, to watch the scrap of lace slip off her foot, and disappear over the edge of the bed.

Sliding his hand up her legs again, he said, "So smooth. Did you shave them for me?"

"Yes," she breathed.

And here, he said, touching her softly below the small, neatly groomed rectangle, "Did you shave this for me tonight, too?" he asked.

"Yes, I thought of you," she admitted.

"So sexy," he whispered.

She responded by moving her hands slowly to her breasts. She cupped them lightly and pushed them together, watching Luke's eyes darken with desire. Reflected in those eyes, she recognized herself as an extremely desirable woman.

Reaching out to touch her glistening center, his hand brushed lightly over her moist curls and she continued to stroke and knead her breasts, feeling desirous enough to display herself this way for the first time ever, her legs parted in anticipation of more touching. Sliding his fingers along her folds, he marveled at how silky and wet she was. Effortlessly his finger slid into her, causing her to gasp and her back to arch. He leaned in closer and inserted another finger, then turned his hand palm up. He slid in and out, then crooked his fingers inside her, hitting a spot that caused her hips to jerk recklessly.

He slid his thumb over her sensitive nub and she whimpered and called out for more. But he didn't stroke her there again, instead, he gently guided one of her hands below. She allowed him to lead her, where she hesitated at first, then traced her nub with small, slow circles using two fingers. He dipped her fingers into her opening so she could use some of her own moisture to please herself. Both of them working in sync, she on the outside and he on the inside, brought her right to the edge. Just before going over, he nudged her hand aside and lowered his face to her center. Breathing her in and tasting her for the first time, he let out a deep throaty growl of appreciation.

When his tongue touched her hub of nerves, sensations shot through her body. His mouth was wet and warm, and soft and silky, all at once. And the feeling of his tongue sliding over her was so overwhelmingly sensual, she lost all inhibitions and moaned deeply within her throat, saying things she never would say in the light of day.

"Oh, Luke, I've wanted you for so long!" she gasped.

Her words only served to encourage him as he devoured her entire sex. He used his lips and tongue and mouth to tease and taste her every fold, savoring the sweet aroma and relishing the soft texture inside and out. He sought to give her pleasure, and in the quest he gained the satisfaction of experiencing intimacy like he had never known. Her entire being seemed to be in his hands; he had never felt so powerful, so strong, or so masculine as he did with Lorelai writhing in ecstasy before him.

As she reached the pinnacle of her journey, her arms stretched out and grabbed the bedspread. She grasped and clawed, trying to hold on to anything to help her gain the control that had eluded her. Reaching the point of no return, she relinquished and allowed the rolling waves of pleasure to wash over her as her inner muscles contracted and relaxed for what seemed like an eternity, until finally her body was too sensitive to take any more. "Stop…please…stop," she begged. He ceased movement, but kept his mouth on her to feel her twitching as she wound down from her climax.

"You are so beautiful there," he said as he lifted his body to meet her with a deep passionate kiss that mirrored the ministrations that he had just preformed on her intimate flesh.

"Oh, my god! I had no idea it could be like that!" she gasped, catching her breath. He hugged her closely stroking her hair while she regained her composure. She clung to him tightly, feeling pleasantly surprised, and completely satisfied.

After several minutes of winding down, she said, "I need to sit up for a minute, okay?"

"Oh, okay," he said, slightly confused.

"Will you stand over here?" She gestured and he moved to where she indicated. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing the side of her face against his stomach. Luke stroked her hair looking down at her longingly. She turned her head and kissed his stomach, tracing the hair around his navel with her lips. She reached to unlatch his belt while looking up at his face. He closed his eyes momentarily, then grasped her wrist.

"Lorelai, no."

"But I want to touch you," she said, as she slid her hand up to the outline of his desire.

"I'm telling you, I can't promise to resist you if you unzip my pants."

"But, don't you want me to touch you?" she asked.

"Yes. God, yes. But I won't be able to keep away. There's no way I'd be able to stop myself without my pants on."

"I want to take care of you, Luke. Let me pleasure you," she said, looking up at him while resuming the unbuckling of his belt.

"But you said you weren't ready for this to be sexual yet," he said, with a question in his voice.

"It's not really sex. Think of it as us practicing our Latin," she said through a devilish smile.

"Is that right?"

"That's right," she said mischievously.

"Remind me to call on you anytime I need to rationalize some questionable behavior," he said, impressed with her Gilmorian logic.

"Those Latin terms sure come in handy," she said.

He looked down at Lorelai, watching her unhooking his belt, as he had so many times in his imagination. He gathered her hair into one hand so he could have a better view as she unbuttoned his slacks, and slowly pulled his zipper down. He rested his other hand on her shoulder to steady himself as he stepped out of his slacks, before kicking them to the side.

Unable to resist stroking his obvious arousal through the royal boxer briefs, she ran her palm along its entire length. Luke closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as she buried her face in his stomach again, peppering it with kisses and nibbles. She ran her fingers under his thick elastic waistband, and brought her kisses lower, causing him to emit resonating groans from deep within his throat.

Before pulling down the fabric, she allowed her kisses to linger on the outside of his briefs, while she blew hot breath through the cloth onto his already smoldering body. When she finally pulled down on the fabric, she was treated with the aroma of his masculinity, a mixture of musk and soap. She inhaled the scent unveiled to her and breathed it in deeply, taking an appreciative glance at him as she removed his cotton undergarment.

Holding him in one hand and slowly stroking from the base up his entire length, she marveled at the smooth, even sheen, and rock hard density of his shaft. She rubbed her cheek on it, relishing the soft skin and the raised heat of his passion. She turned her face to flick her tongue at the tip of his head, sampling the sweet preview that collected in a few tasty droplets.

Trying to control her urge to devour him immediately, she consciously slowed her breathing and ran her tongue from his base, up his length, back to his tip. Becoming more enthusiastic as she savored him, she allowed herself more tasting and circled him with just her tongue at first, then her whole mouth. The heat from her mouth, intensified by the wetness of her tongue, caused his breathing to become shallow and labored. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back.

She took what she could into her mouth, and slowly lowered her lips as far as they could go. When she reached the point where her mouth had to stop, she allowed her hand to finish the stroke. Reaching a rhythm that allowed her to savor him completely, she used her other hand to cup his ass, and guide his hips into pumping slightly to meet her mouth gently. Once they established their rhythm, she pulled her hand around from behind him, and softly cupped his testicles, rolling them carefully in her hand.

"Oh, god, Lorelai, I'm not going to last," he gasped.

She continued to concentrate on pleasuring him fully and worked with even more zeal as she heard his cries.

"I'm close!" he called out.

She could feel his sex compacting and preparing to unload. She wanted him. All of him. She grew more excited as he reached new heights, increasing the amount of suction and friction she bestowed upon him, anticipating his release. He stopped pumping his hips, and let go of her hair, allowing her the freedom to move when his inevitable climax arrived.

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm going to explode!" he called out in ecstasy, giving her fair warning. She continued on her quest to satisfy him without wavering or hesitating in the slightest. She welcomed his release, allowing him to empty his desire fully. Holding on to his hips, she remained with him, until she was convinced he was completely sated.

He took a few steps and collapsed on the bed, splayed diagonally with his arms outstretched. She snuggled up next to him with her head on his arm as he recovered. "I'm sorry. I tried to warn you," he explained.

"You did warn me. I knew what to expect, and I wanted to please you," she said. "

"Next time you don't want to have sex, let's practice these Latin terms," he said jokingly.

"Both of them," she agreed.

They remained intertwined for awhile before Lorelai said, "I need to get ready for bed. Don't move, okay?"

"I'm not moving."

She made her way to the bathroom and scooped up his t-shirt on the way. When she returned, she planted a firm toothpaste kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm, what's that? Cinnamon?" he asked.

"Yep. I have a toothbrush for you. I hope you don't hate orange. They come in packs of three. Rory takes the purple; I take the red. Then there's the orange, always lonely and un-chosen."

"I don't care what color it is."

"Good, then you can have the orange ones from now on," she said as he rose to take his turn in the bathroom. _From now on_, he thought.

When he returned, he slid under the covers where he found Lorelai waiting. "You look good in my shirt." He smiled at her.

"You don't mind?" she asked. "It smells like you. Can I keep it for when you're not here?"

"Sure," he said, wondering why he wouldn't be there. "I just thought of something. My truck is parked out front. Should I go move it?"

"Where would you move it to?"

"I guess I would have to take it home."

"You want to go?" She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"No, I don't want to go. I just thought you might not want everyone to see my truck out there in the morning. They're probably watching it right now."

"I don't care about the truck," she said holding him tightly.

"I could bring it home and walk back."

"You would do that?"

"For you? Of course."

"Stay with me," she said. "And Luke, try not to break my heart."

He didn't say anything for several seconds. They both listened to silence, while Luke measured his words. "What about _my_ heart, Lorelai?"

"But you don't need me."

"I _do_ need you."

"When we were apart, you were okay."

"I'm not sure why you think that, but I wasn't okay. Not for one minute of one day, was I okay without you. Nothing was right without you."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart." They lay together in a warm, comforting embrace, allowing their protective walls to fall, and sleep to begin washing over them.

Right before dozing off, Lorelai remembered to ask, "Did you hang your toothbrush on the T-shaped holder?"

"Yeah," he breathed with his eyes closed.

"One side was always empty; it was unbalanced," she whispered sleepily.

"Now the boyfriend side is balanced."

"That's good."

~*~*~

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 All of Me

Stepford Friends

Chapter 7 — All of Me

~*~*~

Well, this is the final chapter of a story that was a lot of fun to write. Thank you so much for sticking with it. I hope you enjoyed watching Luke and Lorelai fight and make up, break each others' hearts, and fall in love.

As usual, it wouldn't be nearly as smooth without the eagle eye of my beta, **Jewels12**. I've said it before and I'll say it again. **Jewels** is so awesome! She offers so many great suggestions, I love getting my stories back from her!

I also need to thank **LorelaiSquared**, who helped out at the last minute, because it seems that I can't stop tweaking after **Jewels** fixes it! Thanks, you helped me feel brave enough to put it out there!

~*~*~

They lay together like spoons, legs intertwined. Luke's eyes followed the gentle slope of her shoulder as she slept silently in the moonlight that streamed through her window. He didn't know how long they'd been asleep, but his internal clock told him that he still had several hours to spend with Lorelai before morning. Not wanting to waste a single minute of this precious time with her, he took in every detail. Her hair spilled all around her pillow as she slept with her back pressed lightly up to his chest. He was content to feel the warm wave of emotion roll over him like a thick, soothing fog.

All these years of wanting and waiting for Lorelai had finally resulted in a night of passion, which far surpassed anything he had ever allowed himself to imagine. She was lying near him, her breath was soft and sweet. His heart was so filled with affection and care that he wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep another wink tonight. Luke remembered the years of friendship and the closeness that they shared. He recalled the countless times he longed to hold her in his arms, to smell her perfume, and to disclose all the secrets that he kept in his heart.

His mind reached back to all the times that he wanted to kiss her chatty lips, and all the times he argued with her. Sometimes he said things that he knew would rattle her cage, just so he could listen to her jabber on, and watch her smile near him, even if only for a short time longer. He reflected on all the times in recent days that he felt like a prisoner in his own diner. The times he found himself waiting and hoping for her to come back, but knowing in his heart that she wouldn't.

Luke saw the tears she thought she was hiding. He noticed the devastation in her eyes, the slight quiver in her lip, and the hitch in her voice as she walked out of his life. He hid behind anger and frustration, trying to conceal the desire and longing he held for her. He knew that the only way to drive her from him was to treat her so callously. How he wished those days hadn't happened. He knew now that he couldn't live without her. After tonight, he believed that she wanted him too, in her life, and in her heart.

He inched closer and smelled the fruity shampoo that wafted from her wavy locks, and slipped the comforter aside to reveal the curve of her hip covered loosely in the flimsy cotton of his worn t-shirt. The moonlight offered a glimpse of her silhouette that he found so irresistible. He rested his hand on her hip, allowing her body to exude warmth into his palm. He was content to hold it there only for a moment, before he slowly and gently caressed her feminine curves. Her skin was so yielding that he lost himself in the velvety feeling.

She dreamed of soft, downy vapors, warm and flowing, floating over her core. The mist swirled into circles, which grew larger and larger, enveloping more of her flesh. First her hip, then across her lower back, the hazy sensations turned to liquid. In her reverie, she felt it pouring over her in increasingly expanding waves. Her nerves relished the feeling as she imagined the fluid gaining consistency and firming into pure, heated silk, now sliding over her shoulders and upper back, then over her hips, and around to her stomach. She craved more, and unconsciously leaned into the source of the smooth sensation.

Slowly she began to awaken, realizing that the warm pleasure she was feeling was neither vapor, liquid, nor real silk, but the firm and gentle touch of the man whom she had wanted for longer than she allowed herself to admit. Luke was the source of the intense sensuality that she was experiencing, and her body cried out for more.

Unable to move for several minutes while spanning the threshold between sleep and consciousness, she relished his caresses and allowed him free reign over her skin. While stirring slowly, her breathing began to deepen, and match the strokes of his hand. She snuggled deeper into him as he continued to savor her soft skin. Finally able to respond vocally, she allowed soft murmuring sighs to escape her lips.

Lorelai rolled onto her back, and Luke's hand smoothed over to her stomach, stroking and rubbing gently, sliding over her body as she basked in his soft, patient caresses. Silently yet determinedly, he lifted the hem of the t-shirt that she wore. She aided him in removing it by lifting her arms, before he cast it away carelessly over her head. His fluidly moving hand drifted from her shoulder as he smoothed it down her arm, elbow, and forearm, then stopped as he held her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it, then turned it over and planted tender kisses on her palm.

She curved her fingers gently around his cheek. He nuzzled into them as she explored the stubble that already shadowed his strong jaw. While turning to face him, she allowed her hand to run through his hair and stop at the nape of his neck, twirling and toying with his soft, fine curls. Facing each other, their bodies were closely aligned as they embraced in a warm reassuring hug, feeling as if they had just been reunited. Lorelai lifted her face to meet his waiting lips as he kissed her softly at first, then more insistently. His lips parted hers, to find her mouth inviting and eager to taste his. Still affected by the cloudiness of sleep, she found the smell of his skin and the electricity of kiss so intoxicating that she had to hold onto him tightly, while catching her breath.

The kisses intensified as they wrapped their arms around each other in an attempt to get as close as possible. Tantalizingly slow, they relished every sensation as each twirl of the tongue was met with yet another. Each beat of the heart was matched as their pulses quickened and their bodies melded into each other, increasing the heat between them, and igniting the passion that had simmered for so long.

Still susceptible to the raw emotion that sleep doesn't censor, she didn't hesitate, or question the inevitable journey they were about to embark upon. Lorelai's reluctance from earlier in the evening was gone, as were her fears and misgivings of being hurt. The only thing she knew for certain was that she and Luke were together in the moment, suspended in time, with no other reality except the compulsion to be together. There were no barriers between them, physically, emotionally, or spiritually. She felt for the first time in her life, that this is how it was supposed to be.

Without thought of consequence or heartache, she pulled Luke on top of her. With his forearms resting on the bed above her shoulders, he cradled her head in his hands. He gazed at her, studying every feature, marveling at her breathtaking beauty, and needing to feel connected in every possible way.

Slowly moving directly above her, Luke watched for any of the previous hesitations. He wanted her so badly, but he also needed her to give herself freely and completely to him. He kissed her neck and breathed words of tenderness and intimacy, and of hope and longing, softly into her ear. She gasped slightly as he worked his way down her throat and sucked and kissed it softly. Turning her head to relish his throat in kind, she positioned her hips squarely under his, feeling immensely comforted by his weight bearing down on her. She felt the heat of his arousal on her inner thigh, coaxing her legs apart.

Using the entire length of her arms, she wrapped them around his shoulders, enjoying the tingling sensation of her skin skimming over his soft hairs, as she grazed his strong body, trying to maintain contact with as much of him as possible.

He lowered his head and kissed the tops of her breasts before settling his face in the valley between them. She cradled his face to her chest, and they took an appreciative moment to grasp the enormity and the relevance of the turn their relationship would soon be taking.

When he resumed kissing her breasts, she watched intently as he kissed and licked her eager nipples. Suckling and laving them soundly, he cupped them gently in his hands and growled in appreciation. Deep gasps escaped her mouth with increased frequency as his caresses intensified. Instinctively, she pulled her knees up, sliding her legs along his outer thighs. The velvety softness of her skin on his strong muscular legs caused them both to relish the differences in their physiques.

Present was the burning, smoldering urgency from before they slept. But absent were the questions and insecurities that had plagued them. All of their previous misgivings were replaced by the clarity and the certainty of the connection that they needed to make. Maintaining eye contact, he positioned himself at her entry. Knowing that in just a few heartbeats, everything would be permanently and infinitely changed, he paused momentarily.

"Take me, Luke," she whispered ardently.

He kissed her with everything he had, licking and nibbling her lips as he said, "If I take you, Lorelai, I want all of you."

"Take all of me."

"All of you," he breathed, before crossing the threshold. Once there, he slowly inched in, intently observing every expression that flashed over her face. She fought to keep her eyes open so they could remain fixed on his smoky blue irises, and succeeded until their mouths found each other again. They kissed even more intimately than the previous burning, urgent kisses. She allowed small groans of pleasure to escape her mouth, as he prolonged his insertion. He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, and her neck, and marveled at how breathtakingly sensuous she was.

At each interval she pulled him in deeper, raising her hips to meet him half-way, attempting unsuccessfully to quicken his advancement. Luke's approach was steadfastly measured, and he savored every inch of penetration, wanting to memorize each increment, which caused her to gasp almost imperceptibly. He might have missed it, had he not felt her breath on his throat, and her interior muscles contracting with each gentle thrust.

He marveled at the feel of her, amazed at the heat they generated. Finally filling her to capacity, he halted. They remained motionless while allowing their bodies to get used to each other, matching breath for breath and heartbeat for heartbeat. Subtly, at first, they moved their hips in sweet, gentle circles. Lorelai's bent knees entwined around his hips, and her calves gently grazed his muscular ass. They adhered to their minimal movements, until neither of them could refrain from increasing their response: Luke, by thrusting slightly deeper, and Lorelai, by squeezing more intently.

Still hovering over her, he refrained from accelerating excessively, and they reached a sustainable plateau. They held their pace, relishing the sensations of each other. The sensuous grazing of her areolas against his chest, the soft, smooth sliding of her legs against his thighs and ass, kept rhythm with their hips, and the intermingling of their breaths, as they increased oxygen consumption. He relished the tight peaking of each rosy breast, as he tweaked them between his thumb and forefinger, then gently sucked them in turn, causing her interior muscles to contract strongly with each caress, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

With their bodies moving in harmony, Lorelai's mind began to grasp the magnitude of the situation. _Luke is making love to me. I'm making love with Luke. 'Making love,'_ her mind chanted while they remained merged as she had never known.

"Lorelai, we're making love," he whispered to her.

"Love," she said aloud this time, convinced he had been reading her mind.

"Yes," he breathed. "Love."

He slid his arms under her, one at her shoulders, the other at her waist and turned her over to straddle him, being careful not to kick her injured ankle. He remained inside her, while they repositioned themselves so that Lorelai's knee was placed near the edge of the bed. Her foot rested, hanging over the side, allowing her sore appendage to maintain its proper angle.

Being in the driver's seat, Lorelai gained some self-assurance as she positioned herself so that each ministration rubbed her in the most advantageous way. At first, she moved tentatively, sliding over him slowly. Then she increased the distance she covered with each stroke as she slid over his rigid shaft. Sitting up higher, they grasped hands, with her leaning on his, until she was fully vertical. Once there, her long legs allowed her to rise and fall effortlessly while communicating in the most intimate way. She watched Luke's eyes close in ecstasy, and studied the kaleidoscope of expressions that crossed his face as she enveloped him.

He opened his eyes and she gave him a dazzling smile that took his breath away. He couldn't believe this lovely creature, the woman of his dreams, was finally his. On him. Surrounding him. Loving him. He released her hands, and filled his own, with her softly bouncing breasts as she accelerated her movements and increased the intensity of their union. He slid his hands to her hips, assisting her with each down stroke, while lifting his hips completely off the bed. Their voices resonated off the walls. They were energized by each other's pleasure, as flesh met flesh, causing a slight slapping sound against their skin, which began to glisten under a thin veil of perspiration.

Rolling over so that he was on top of her again, his senses heightened as he responded to each nuanced movement of her body, and felt her gentle insistence for him to plunge more deeply into her. He slowly began to lengthen his strokes, sliding smoothly in and out. They settled into their rhythm and he could feel his desire beginning to ascend. Before reaching the point of no return, he wanted to bring Lorelai with him, closer to his level of completion. He kissed her fully on the mouth as her back arched and her hips bucked under his.

Without warning, he withdrew from her, causing her to whimper in slight bewilderment. He kissed her chest, then her stomach, and worked his way down, not lingering until her reached the apex of her legs. Her confusion disintegrated as he planted kisses on the top of her wet curls. His hands eased her thighs apart as he began pleasuring her with his mouth.

Lorelai groaned in ecstasy, never having fathomed that making love could be so unexpectedly, deliciously, non-linear. He allowed himself to regain his forbearance while he delighted in the sensuality of her aromatic flesh. Following her lead, he used the sound of her voice, and the swing of her hips, to place just the right amount of stimulation on her sensitive nub. Sliding his tongue over her heated sex, he could feel the temperature radiating from deep inside, warming his mouth as he gratified her, leading her to the pinnacle of desire.

Feeling confident that he had properly elevated her level of arousal, he was ready to venture into her tight, warm body once more. He climbed up to meet her, plunging into her with newly stoked gusto as his rock hard sex filled her to capacity. He kissed her with relish, wanting to remind her of where he had been. She tasted herself on his lips, and found it unexpectedly sensuous to share this intimacy with him. She was suddenly experiencing a freedom over her sexuality that had, with every other partner, eluded her.

Her hands journeyed around him and explored the rippling muscles of his back. Her fingernails trailed lightly down his shoulder blades, then dug in more insistently. She reacted to his expression, and decreased the amount of pressure, settling on long strokes, the length of his back, and ending with her palms flat on his ass, pulling him into her.

He placed his hands under her hips and pulled them up to him. The change in angle caused her to moan loudly with each thrust. His arousal heightened as he continued his ascension. She succumbed to him fully as he plunged into her, rocking together, their movements merging into one fluid motion.

"Are you mine, Lorelai?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, I'm yours."

"Tell me you're mine," he coaxed. "Say my name."

"Luke, I'm yours. I want you, Luke. I only want you," she chanted, as he pushed himself into her, feeding off her words, increasing his desire.

"God, Lorelai," he gasped, as the power of his thrusts increased and he approached the summit of ecstasy. He groaned from deep within his throat, pouring himself into her. "I want you with me, Lorelai," he said urgently, as they tumbled over the edge together.

"I'm with you," she reassured him, calling out his name, punctuated by husky groans of pleasure and awe. Holding on tightly, they basked in the waves of ecstasy that repeatedly washed over them. Lorelai's interior muscles spasmed as he reached deeper and deeper inside her. They remained joined until the involuntary tremors ceased.

His rocking subsided, and he collapsed on top of her, panting. They still held onto each other; neither wanted to let go. Regaining his equilibrium, he was determined to stay inside of her for as long as possible. She hugged him tightly already dreading the moment it would be necessary for him to exit.

After several minutes of recovery, he tried to extract himself, but she hugged him even closer and pleaded, "No, not yet."

"But, I should go get you a towel."

"Just a few more minutes," she beseeched. He kissed her forehead in acquiescence and remained where he was, until it was necessary to get up.

As he rose, she said, "Hurry back." Then she added, "Don't use the pretty ones hanging up."

He let out a sigh. "I wasn't going to use the pretty ones. Where are the after-making-love-acceptable-use towels kept?"

"Under the sink. Oh, and use the blue ones. No, wait! The green ones. The older, faded green ones. Not the darker ones with the embroidery." She could hear his chuckle over the sound of the running water.

He returned with an unembellished towel. One corner was generously dampened, while the rest of it remained dry. He handed it to her while crawling under the covers. She took it saying, "Ohhh, it's so warm, thanks." He nodded, happy to please her with such a small gesture. After using it, she rolled it up so that the dry section was on the outside, and she dropped it on the floor, before turning all her attention back to him.

Snuggling up together, Lorelai trailed her meandering fingers through his chest hair. "I'm going to feed you breakfast tomorrow," he said.

"Really? What are you going to give me?"

"What if I start with coffee?"

"Oh, perfect place to start, I have coffee," she purred. "What else? I'm going to need more sustenance than coffee after all that!" she teased, causing him to beam proudly.

"We're kind of limited by your lack of inventory, so how does Cheesecake sound?"

"Perfect."

"And leftover pizza?"

"You really know the way into my heart," she said softly, realizing the meaning of her words as they floated off her lips.

"I hope so," he whispered back. The held each other tightly, lost in thought for several minutes, relaxing in the safety of each other's arms.

Lorelai broke the silence. "So, tomorrow. Um, what are we going to tell the inquiring minds?"

"Tell them it's none of their damn business," he replied automatically. Her faced flashed a momentary expression of hurt and disappointment that wasn't lost on Luke. In a much softer tone he followed, "That's what _I'll_ say, because, well…because I'm _me_. But, _you_ can tell them the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yeah, that we're in a relationship," he said. She smiled at him, knowing that he was incapable of refraining from completing his thought, " . . . a relationship that's really none of their damn business."

"So, this is a relationship?" she questioned hopefully.

"That's what I'd call it. Wouldn't you?"

She nodded.

"Lorelai, did you mean what you said? About being mine?"

She averted her eyes in self-consciousness, before meeting his gaze. "Yeah, I meant every word."

"That's good," he exhaled in relief.

"Luke, can I tell them that I'm happy?"

"Lorelai, you can tell them whatever you feel comfortable telling them," he said with a reassuring kiss. "If you tell them that, um, will you tell them that I'm happy, too?"

"Yeah, inquiring minds would want to know," she said, settling on her side in front of him, as they embraced tightly, allowing themselves to drift off to sleep.

~*~*~

Fin.


End file.
